Two Worlds
by northpeach
Summary: It's come. The Final Battle. 3 years since Kagome fell down the well, she's made allies, all who owe her a favor. However, her life is no longer her own as her path was already set when it's revealed who's connected to her by the red string of Fate. As the gods look on in apprehension and anxiety, they decide the instant Naraku is gone... so is Kagome.
1. Chapter 1

Kagome poured a generous amount of conditioner in her hand, grumbling under her breath about over-excited half-bloods. She was bathing in a hot spring, cleaning off the blood and guts from a youkai whose death had been brought about by Inuyasha's 'Wind Scar'. After the unscented substance was thoroughly incorporated into her hair, she ducked under the water rinsing it from her long raven locks.

Stuffing the wet bottles in a plastic bag she tossed them in the general direction of her clothing. As she was about to duck under the water once more, she heard the sound of an animal crying. Glancing instinctively at the Jewel shards on her neck, she move closer to the edge of the spring.

Peering around the rocks, she spotted a wounded fox attempting to reach the water.

Leaping to her feet, momentarily forgetting her state of undress, she hurried to the fox's side. Whispering soothing words, she called forth the soft pink of her reiki managing to decently heal the four deep gashes in its side. After only a couple minutes, Kagome with drew her hand and wait for the fox to move. When it could stand again, he licked her hand in thanks and trotted back off into the woods.

A sudden chill reminded her of her nakedness and she lunged in an attempt to hurry back into the comforting warmth. As it would be, when climbing back over the rocks, she tripped, falling into a sharp point that cut into her skin from her ankle to her knee in an instant. Letting out a cry of pain, she lost her balance and tumbled into the steaming water, striking her head on a rock.

Inwardly cursing her stupidity, she totally missed the silver hair and gold eyes her body spiraling towards. The sounds rapidly dimmed and blackness clouded her vision.

A pounding in her head brought her back to consciousness. Blinking blue eyes several times before she carefully sat up. Glancing around her, she noticed she wasn't in the hot spring but on a large rock. Confused, she reached for her leg, expecting blood, but there was only a light pink scratch.

Reaching for the bottle of Shikon shards, she confirmed they were still hanging about her neck. Searching the surrounding area, she also confirmed she was alone and no one was nearby. Looking back to the pink scratch, wondering if she had dreamed it, she was abruptly interrupted by a shout.

"Kagome!"

She shrieked, startled by Sango who had suddenly appeared next to her, causing her to fall back into the water.

Quickly scrambling up, she swore she felt a hand about her ankle. Lunging for a rock she jumped, flipping gracefully over it landing softly on dry land. Grabbing for her towel she dried and hurriedly changed.

When Kagome was fully clothed, she breathed a sigh of relief. A small giggle drew her attention. Turning to stare reproachfully at Sango, she crossed her arms.

"What's so funny?"

"First you fall off of your rock, then you execute a move that requires perfect balance. I don't know if you're clumsy on purpose or it comes naturally."

Rolling her eyes, Kagome reached for her trusty yellow backpack.

"Sometimes, even I wonder. I suppose Inuyasha is wondering what was taking me too long?"

The demon slayer nodded.

"Okay, let's go back."

Casting one last suspicious look at the hot spring, she strolled away with Sango.

Once she was out of sight, the smooth surface of the water broke as a silver-haired youkai casually emerged. Turning and moving leisurely to the bank the youkai uttered a soft,

"Hn."

Reaching up a clawed hand he eyed the bright drops of blood coating the tips, cutting his gaze to the path the miko had departed from. His mouth moved, his tongue carefully tasting before a sharp fang sliding over his lip in what could be considered a smile. With thoughts centered around the strange miko, Sesshomaru returned to his own pack.

* * *

After she had prepared dinner, everyone had eaten and things were cleaned up, Sango and Kagome discussed the increasing youkai attacks. Every once in a while, Inuyasha's ears would swivel and Miroku would reach for a sacred sultra. Thankfully, no youkai nor humans disturbed them. Presently, Sango rose and headed off to sit next to the monk as Kagome settled into her sleeping bag, heaving a sigh as she did so.

Today had been hard as Kikyo had died the day before. Well, returned to the grave as it were. The future miko's soul was now complete, but she found it was slightly… difficult to wield her powers as she normally would. She chalked it up to her soul knitting back together and making sure it was the missing other piece.

"Kagome?"

Opening her eyes, she took in Shippo who held a look of hesitation on his face.

"What is it, Shippo?"

He fiddled with his hands before putting them behind his back, widening green eyes and swishing a bushy tail back and forth.

"Could I sleep with you tonight?"

She smiled.

"Of course you can."

Pulling back her sleeping bag, she giggle quietly as Shippo snuggled into her stomach.

"G'night, Kagome."

"G'night, Shippo."

As she drifted off to sleep, she was unaware of her aura the slipped silently out from her, spreading over the monk and the slayer who were leaning on each other, Kirara at their back. Winding up the tree where a puppy-eared, silver-haired half-blood slept, and stretching out to some distance, warning passing youkai to keep away.

The Final Battle drew ever closer.

* * *

"She has grown far more than I had thought."

Standing in a hall of glittering gold, shining silver and gleaming marble, a voice spoke quietly. In answer to this statement, another snorted.

"Naturally. Throw a normal girl from the future into the past, force her to use her previously unknown power to guard a Jewel made from the soul of another miko that almost every demon in existence has coveted, will force you to grow pretty fast."

Eyes narrowed, glaring at the other.

"I'm just trying to clarify what's going on."

"No, you're trying to sound all wise and holy."

"In case you haven't noticed, Katsuo, we are the _definition_ of 'wise and holy'."

Katsuo fell silent as another person stepped forward, their hands folded serenely into the sleeves of a softly glowing kimono.

"One would assume so, as we are the kami, Katsuo, Rika."

The sharp tapping of shoes against the marble floor drew everyone's attention to the last kami to arrive.

"Instead of beating around the bush, Masato, let's get to the case, shall we?"

Not waiting for an answer, she strolled over to the bowl that held the reflection of a young woman of eighteen years. Placing her diamond tipped hands on the seemingly glass surface, she spoke in a hard tone.

"Fate was finally able to tell us who stands at the end of Kagome's red string. Apparently his interest in the girl has soared to great heights."

There was only a momentary pause before Rika spoke up.

"Well, Seira? Who is it?"

Seira's face twisted up and she spat the name.

"Sesshomaru. The only youkai who, despite his young age and immaturity, even us kamis hesitate before doing anything that could bring his anger on us."

Rika grabbed the nearest object, which happened to be a cup, and threw it forcefully against the wall, shattering it on impact. She swore violently, and began pacing the dais in agitation.

"This is bad."

"No, really?" Katsuo said sarcastically.

She shot a glare at him before throwing up her hands.

"Just imagine what would happen if they mated! Sesshomaru would gain his second tail, increasing his already powerful jyaki by more than double! Kagome would gain perfect control of her vast reservoir that hasn't been seen since Midoriko! We couldn't touch any of the lives connected to them! If we did, they might rebel against us, or maybe even challenge our authority! The same thing is happening as it might have with Midoriko and you _know_ how we dealt with her!"

"Yes and now that youkai's son is planning to mate someone of equal or more power. While I'll give them credit for picking the only females who have the power to stand against us if they wanted to. And another thing, it's been confirmed Sesshomaru's power was comparable to his father's, even when he had his two tails," Masato pointed out.

There was a stretch of silence before Rika opened her mouth.

"Can't Fate just tie a different soul to Sesshomaru's?"

Katsuo laughed harshly.

"Perhaps to yours? After all, you have been conveniently running into that inu-youkai every time you drop down to Earth."

Whirling on him, she slapped Katsuo across his face, grabbing his clothing.

"Why not?! I'm beautiful, I'm powerful, I'm _perfect!_ I'm a _kami!_ There is no reason why I shouldn't have him!"

Shoving the hysterical female away from him, he held a hand to his reddened face and sneered.

"Of course,Rika, you're perfect which is exactly why Sesshomaru desires you," he laughed, knowing full well said inu-youkai deemed her unworthy of his notice.

Before the insulted woman could attack him again, Masato's voice stopped her.

"There's no need to get emotional. No, Rika, Fate ties the red string to souls as they are in their mother's womb. Never mind that, to solve this problem all you need is an answer to a question. What can we do to separate Kagome from Sesshomaru?"

Seira laughed. Ignoring the looks her fellow kami sent to her, a cunning smile graced her face.

"Are any of you familiar with the phrase 'it's a small world after all'?"

It only took a second for the answer to the question to dawn on the other three individuals. Katsuo shrugged.

"Kagome comes from an age that doesn't follow every word from the mouth of beings possessing higher powers. There's no way she's going to take that lying down."

A small chuckle escaped from Masato, his face still serenely composed.

"Of course she will. We can tell her that if she stays, we'll spare her family. If she still defies us…" Masato's voice faded off as his eyes opened.

"We will simply erase them from this Earth."

Not once bothering to imagine the consequences of their actions that were decided on 'might have', 'could have' and 'what if', Rika, Seira, Katsuo all nodded in agreement.

From the entrance of the hall, Fate, having heard the entire conversation, sighed heavily as she wearily turned her back on the kami gathered behind her.

* * *

**A/N Hello my dear readers! *waves emphatically* You might be thinking, "What's she _doing?!_ She needs to concentrate on _Of Mikos Ayakashi and Demons_, not write a new fiction! Gah!"**

**Now, you see, about that, *giggles nervously* I kinda had a brain storm... you know the urges writers go through... and I just _had_ to write it.*bows* I'm sorry! I couldn't help myself! Besides, it's _Inuyasha._ *points out, the 'duh' look set on face***

**So my readers from _OMAD_, (and the first-timers that have gathered here today) tell me what you think.*claps hands together gleefully***

**Thanks for reading, reviews are ice cream on my apple pie. (which is like really awesome, once you really think about it, ya know?)**

**Oh one (or two) more thing(s):**

**Maru-chan! Look what I did! *laughs insanely***

**Professor! I loves yous (even if there is only one of you)! *dances around in a circle* **


	2. Chapter 2

**To Guest Reviewer, Becca-chan**: Noo! Not past tense! Bleh! *crosses eyes and screws up face* I'll get a beta. Maybe. Thank you for reviewing!

**To Guest Reviewer, KuroNeko: **Yay! *jumps up and down* So glad you loved it! Will try to update once week!

**Sesshomaru's Secret Admirer: **That does sound yummy… And I saw your review on dokuga!

*screams in joy* OMG ANOTHER FICTION! YAY!

**LoveInTheBattleField: ***bows* Why thank you! I shall endeavor to provide more interesting-ness as I go.

**Professor of Gallifrey: **Aww, thanks! Then again… I am aren't I? *evil smile*

* * *

"Oi, Kagome! Get up!"

Cracking open an eye, said girl shot a half-hearted glare at the fuzzy-eared boy crouching in front of her. Gold eyes blinked expectantly at her reminding her of a puppy, begging for food. Dragging her head over to look at the sky, noticing the sun barely peeking over the mountains, she huffed and burrowed more deeply into her sleeping bag.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, shot a 'help-me' look towards a yawning monk who was in the midst of stretching casually towards an unaware slayer woman.

Miroku sighed, understanding his friend's dilemma but unwilling to let this perfect opportunity slip by. Unfortunately for him, Sango was already awaking up and moving away from him.

Shoulders slumping, he grabbed his staff and knelt next to the miko. Placing his hand on the sleeping bag, he shook lightly.

"Kagome-sama, it's time to wake."

Groaning, Kagome struggled to her elbows and stared pleadingly into violet eyes. Seeing the monk wasn't going to budge, she pouted and blew out her breath.

"Fine, fine, I'm getting up."

Pulling a sleepy fox from his place around her stomach, she set him on the ground, where he blinked confusedly at Miroku before promptly falling over.

Even though the miko was reluctant to wake, it was only a few more minutes before a still sleepy Shippo had a small fire going. Pulling out instant ramen for Inuyasha, Kagome enjoyed a much more nutritional breakfast with Sango, Miroku and Shippo. Since the time-traveling miko had gone home two days prior, she still carried some food her mother had supplied her with.

While it was a simple meal of rice balls and fish, it filled everyone's stomachs. After the dishes were neatly returned to their place in the yellow backpack, they were ready to resume their journey.

Stopping at villages, Miroku and Sango inquired as to any rumors of demons wrecking havoc, strange sightings or the like. Unfortunately, there had been nothing to report.

It was almost midday when Sango came to walk along side Kagome.

"Ne, Kagome-chan?"

"Hai?"

Pausing to re-adjust her grip on her weapon, she stared Kagome in the eyes.

"How much of the Jewel do you think is left?"

Pulling her necklace off, she held up the bottle to the light and glazed thoughtfully at it.

"We haven't heard any rumors of shards in the last three weeks, so I assume besides Koga's and Kohaku's shards, Naraku has the rest."

"Which would mean the Final Battle is drawing ever closer," Miroku stated from Sango's side, Shippo perched on his shoulder. For once, he held a serious, thoughtful expression.

"The Final Battle, huh?"

Both the monk and the slayer glanced at Kagome's seemingly sad words.

"Kagome-"

Before Sango had a chance to finish, her friend looked up, a bright smile on her face.

"I'm sure we'll win!" She said exuberantly, "After all, Koga and his pack will be helping, and considering I helped those panther demons almost a year ago when that sickness came, I'm sure they'll help! Maybe even Shiroi since she's now the leader of all those bats!"

Neither pointed out that the panther's had basically kidnapped her again to force her to help them, nor that most of the bats ate humans. They didn't mention they weren't worried about defeating Naraku, they were worried about what would happen to their dear friend when the Shikon no Tama was gone.

Breaking the solemnity that had fallen over the humans, Shippo jumped from Miroku to Kagome and whispered something in her ear.

The miko's smile turned genuine as a happy light came into her blue eyes. Turning her attention to her half-blood friend, she called out to him.

"Inuyasha!"

Pivoting on his bare foot, the red clad boy turned, a suspicious expression on his face. Ignoring the narrowed golden eyes, Kagome smiled innocently.

"Inuyasha, let's stop and take a break, ne? We'll have some ramen!"

Over the years, Inuyasha had managed to mature. He still spoke roughly, started childish fights with Shippo, but he had mellowed some. Especially since Kikyo's recent return to the grave.

Luckily, over the years, Inuyasha had even stopped antagonizing his brother, half-brother, since Sesshomaru's ward Rin had taken to visiting Kagome. Now they just mostly ignored each other, except for a couple insults that pass for 'hello' and 'goodbye'.

Things had smoothed over more so after Sesshomaru had re-grown his arm and gained Bakusaiga. Rin turned out to be a frequent visitor, spending hours with Sango and Kagome before being flown back on the two-headed dragon Au-Un.

Thankfully, Inuyasha had learned that as strong as Miroku, Sango and Kagome are, even they needed to stop several times a day. So when Kagome asked for a break, Inuyasha usually found a shady area from them to rest.

With both hands stuffed into his sleeves, his ears twitching ever so slightly, the half-blood grumbling led them to a nearby clearing. Kagome flopped to the ground in relief as she pulled out a small box of candy.

Opening the lid, she flashed a smile at Shippo who was staring starry-eyed at her. She giggled raised two fingers, smiling as two of the sweets disappeared in a flash. Holding out the box to Sango and Miroku, they each took one.

Turning to offer one to Inuyasha, he stared pointedly at her back. Kagome laughed and handed him the ramen. In little time he had hot water poured into the cup and was staring impatiently at it.

A quiet barely noticeable rustle alerted her attention and she tensed as everyone collectively reached for their weapons.

"You can come out now," Inuyasha said.

Slowly, brown hair, and a pair of sparkling eyes peeked out from behind the leaves. A yellow checkered kimono stained with dirt and grass followed close behind. When realizing there was no threat, the group relaxed.

"Rin-chan!"

A toothy grin flashed from the girl as she dashed to Kagome, arms splayed.

"Kagome-sama! Shippo-kun!"

Snatching another candy from the box, the kitsune scampered over to Rin. Stopping abruptly she stared in awe at the sugar filled morsels as Shippo held it out to her, a fanged smile on his face.

Popping the sweet into her mouth, Rin savored it, lost in her own world.

"Rin-chan?" Sango asked hesitantly.

Brown eyes snapped open and swung around to face the demon slayer leaning against a tree.

"What are you doing here?"

"Ah! Rin is hungry!"

"And where is Jaken?" Kagome inquired.

The little girl hesitated only momentarily.

"Jaken-sama is with Sesshomaru-sama!" She said cheerfully.

Inuyasha stood suddenly and leaped in front of Rin, looking into her eyes.

"Oi, you didn't just go running off here, didja?"

Silence.

"Keh!"

Inuyasha stood and continued staring at Rin. She squirmed comfortably under his gaze until she leaned sideways to catch Kagome's own stare. Sighing inwardly at the puppy dog eyes, she held out her arm motioning her closer. Side-stepping the red-clad half-blood, Rin shuffled to the miko and hung her head.

"Rin-chan, what have I told you about traipsing though the woods, the _demon infested_ woods, to come and visit me?"

"But Kagome-sama! Rin missed you!"

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, an idea occurred to her. Grabbing her backpack she rifled through the contents briefly, before she found what she was looking for. Pulling out a pair of brightly colored walkie-talkies she handed one to Rin.

"Kagome-sama, what is that?"

Twisting a knob on the top of the walkie the girl held, she did the same to hers. Bringing it up to her mouth, she spoke quietly. Rin dropped the walkie-talkie when Kagome's voice came through.

"Kagome-sama! There's a demon in there!"

Having already introduced Sango to the wonders of electronics, they both giggled into their hands.

"No, Rin-chan. When you want to visit me, you turn that knob and press down this button," Kagome said pointing to the button on the side of the radio, "and you can talk to me. I'll come and get you, okay?"

"But how will you find Rin?"

The older woman laughed.

"I can always find you when I search for you."

Especially since her attempts to locate her aura had been successful multiple times before. Turning awe-filled eyes to the miko, Rin threw her arms around her.

"Thank you, Kagome-sama!"

"You're welcome, Rin-chan."

Pulling back, the little girl smiled brightly.

"Can Rin travel with you today, Kagome-sama, Sango-sama, Inuyasha-sama?"

Inuyasha only muttered a soft 'keh' as he went back to his spot waiting for his ramen. Both women looked at each other knowingly.

"Of course you can come, Rin-chan," Miroku said graciously, "In fact, if you stay long enough, you can help me find a nice place to sleep for the night."

Rin obliviously smiled at the monk as Sango and Kagome leveled a death-glare at him. Miroku feigned innocence as he held up his hands, a questioning look painted on his face.

"What?"

Inuyasha only took a few minutes to eat his ramen, and with that they filed out of the clearing lead by the half-blood with the rear brought up by Kagome holding the hand of a happily laughing Rin.

* * *

Sesshomaru cut his eyes to the annoying toad demon that came groveling at his feet.

"Sesshomaru-sama! I apologize for my negligence! I apologize most severely! Rin, that impossible child, ran off and I looked and looked! Sesshomaru-sama!"

Coming to the conclusion that his retainer had lost his ward, yet again, Sesshomaru turned into the wind. Picking up the scent of his ward, he began walking, ignoring the squawking of the obnoxious demon behind him.

As he entered into the forest, his thoughts drifted to his advisors.

He had been roaming his lands searching for his father's fang, encountered the half-breed and found the sword harder to obtain than he thought. So he continued roaming his lands, attempting to retrieve the fang and to provide some badly needed training for the half-breed. Then his attention was gradually focused more on the odd miko who his half-brother had picked up.

From surviving his poison, most likely due to Tetsuaiga, to destroying his armor with one fragile arrow, the strange woman never ceased to draw his gaze in some way.

A fang was exposed as Sesshomaru smirked.

Then there was that incident last night when the miko had fallen into his lap as he was washing himself from an enjoyable afternoon. It didn't even take a second to smell her blood and her natural scent, free of any orders beyond water and blood.

Noting that the cut was on her leg and it was dropping onto his clean body, he lick it, using the mild healing property in his saliva to close the skin together. He then took a minute to study the miko.

A curious container held the shards of the Shikon around her neck, a fair amount of them too. Her body bore several scars, one on her side resembled a large bite, and the odd one here and there. Her skin was slightly tanned, except for the spots that were always covered, raven hair with a bluish tint. Standing with the human woman in his arms he gently laid her on a nearby rock as he heard her heartbeat increase indicating her soon return to consciousness.

He then submerged into the water, waiting for her to leave. When she tumbled into the water, he allowed his hand to briefly brush her ankle. Only a slight smirk showed his amusement at the miko's reaction. Once she and the slayer woman were gone, Sesshomaru exited the water and returned to his pack.

But the woman was firmly in his mind.

As were the words of his advisors.

They had called for him, once again, to discuss his need to mate. This notion itself was ridiculous, as he was only 400 years old. Most inu-youkai didn't even think of mating until their 800th year. The advisors had, naturally, offered their own offspring and relations for his pick. Power hungry, shallow *bitches the lot of them.

He would sooner mate the human as mikos bore full-blooded children to demons, according to the legends. She had already proven herself to be a good mother and she was intelligent. She was also pleasing to the eye and with training, she would be a force to be reckoned with.

A smirk stretched the inu-youkai's lips as he pictured the miko, heavy with his pups, baring his mark, in his home.

Narrowing his eyes as a thought entered his mind, Sesshomaru decided he need to talk to *old talking tree*.

In the mean time, the daiyoukai would check on the health of his ward.

* * *

The sun had just touched the top of the mountains when the tired group came to a decent sized village. Miroku, spotting a fine mansion set on a hill, grabbed Rin's hand and took off, the others only a few steps behind.

Needless to say, Rin's puppy eyes and the monk's foretelling of 'dark clouds on the horizon', secured them a hot meal, a bath and a room with fluffy futons.

Rin was amazed that the food that was served and kept sneaking tidbits off of Shippo's plate, much to the amusement of the servants. Soon, they retired to their room deciding on a hot bath. After leaving Miroku in a painful heap on the floor, Kagome and Sango took Rin to the bathhouse. A considerable amount of time later and all three females returned to their room, a sleepy Rin being led by Sango.

When the lights were turned off, everyone was snuggled into the futons, except for Inuyasha, who took his usual spot by the door cradling his sword.

It was almost dawn when Kagome and Inuyasha both woke.

Sitting up, Kagome hastily shoved her shoes on. Grabbing her bow and arrows she made her way to the door.

"Inuyasha."

As gold eyes looked up at his through silver bangs, the half-blood stood.

"I'll wait at the front door."

She nodded silently. As miko and half-demon made their way outside and walked down the corridor, she couldn't help to think of their relationship. Perhaps, a year or two ago, she would have jumped at the chance to be more than 'just friends' with the handsome boy. But now, they had settled firmly into exactly that.

Just friends.

A part of her was disappointed, another relieved. If she had actually mated him, she would be stuck wondering if he did it because she was Kikyo's reincarnation, or if he really did consider them two separate people. Yet she knew that he did love her, in his own way. It just wasn't enough.

A clawed hand set on her shoulder, startling her out of her thoughts. Glancing behind her, she could barely make out Inuyasha's face in the light. Turning back, she noticed they were already at the front door. Nodding at him, she continued on her way across the courtyard to the gate.

Thankfully, there was a side door she easily slipped through and she only walked several paces from the wooden structure when he appeared.

Flowing silver hair, a silk kimono rustling in the slight wind, cold eyes of the purest cold and the burn of a powerful opposing jyaki against her reiki.

Inwardly, Kagome grumbled at his perfect hair being reminded of her bedhead.

Inclining her head, she spoke quietly.

"Rin is sleeping. If you wish to take her, I will go retrieve her. If you wish to leave her, she is welcome in my pack, Sesshomaru."

Seemingly ignoring the absence of his title, his eyes rested on Inuyasha briefly, then moving on to her.

"Tell me miko," Sesshomaru's smooth baritone drawled, "why is it you do not fear me?"

Although Kagome felt he had asked this question many times before, she was sure this was the first time the inu-youkai had actually put it in words. And even though she had thought on this many times, she was no closer to finding an answer than she was when she originally poised that question to herself.

"Perhaps for the same reason Rin does not fear you."

There was a moment of stillness as Sesshomaru took in her words.

"Hn," he said, turning sharply on his heel returning to the forest, but the daiyoukai stopped to speak once more.

"Miko. It would do you well to watch where you step. This Sesshomaru does not want his ward injured when she returns."

Without a backwards glance the tall, proud youkai vanished into the early morning. Kagome stood still for a second, right before a snarl escaped her lips. Fighting to keep a blush from her face, she marched back into the courtyard, ignoring Inuyasha's questioning look, as she made her way back to the room. Though the half-demon didn't hear what Sesshomaru said to Kagome, he did hear her insulting his half-brother on her return to their room for the night.

A smile curled his lips as one particular insult was made to the daiyoukai's fluffy tail.

* * *

As Sesshomaru entered the grove in the early morning where an certain magnolia tree called home, a voice called out to him.

"Sesshomaru! It's been some time since you've visited me."

Bokuseno was one of a rare race of tree demons who could hear what the wind whispered, the Earth said, and what the waters spoke of. There was no one who had lived as long as he had and who knew as much.

"Hn. Tell me, Bokuseno, is it true if you mate a miko their offspring will be demon?"

While Sesshomaru's tone was as indifferent as even, there was a sense one should speak quickly. And the old tree obliged.

"Ah… yes. Yes, I do seem to remember talk of a miko who bored a full-blooded child to a demon. Yes."

The tree's leaves rustled as his branches moved and his voice took on a sharper edge.

"As I recall, your father once asked me that very question. There was a very beautiful, very powerful miko who once walked this Earth. Even now her soul lingers on, forever trapped."

The miniscule widening of Sesshomaru's eyes told Bokuseno all he needed to know.

"Didn't he ever tell you? Before he mated your mother, Inu no Tashio intended to mate a miko. He crafted a necklace from pearl, obsidian, lapis lazuli, crystal, gold, silver, opal, as is inu tradition, for her. Her name was Midoriko, the very same miko whose soul forged the Shikon no Tama."

"Hn."

Having gained the information he sought after, Sesshomaru turned to leave.

"I would advise that if you have plans to mate a miko, the stronger she is, the sooner you should tie yourself to her."

Stopping his walk, his head turned sidewise to look at the old tree.

"There are some who watches closely the mikos who associate with demons. Why do you think miko are trained to kill our kind on sight?"

And with those final words, Bokuseno retreated back into himself. Sesshomaru, deciding exactly what he wanted to do, took to the skies.

It wasn't very long before the inu-youkai landed lightly outside a cave. Several seconds later, he emerged and took once again to the blue sky, a small leather bag clutched firmly in his claws.

* * *

Two days passed since Rin came to travel with the shard-hunting group. Shippo was ecstatic to have someone to play with and to practice his illusions on. Inuyasha was tortured for most of the day with cups of ramen that would suddenly disappeared in smoke, demons charging at them only for Shippo and Rin to break into loud giggles.

By the end of the day, Inuyasha was the first one to suggest a rest. Leaping high into a tree, he pointedly ignored the troublesome kit.

Around dinner time, Kagome managed to distract the tiny hellions with _The Little Mermaid_. The book was from school so it was in English. Shippo had seen the strange characters before when Kagome taught him the alphabet and practiced reading it with him, but Rin marveled at the laminated pictures.

Fortunately, most likely due to their running around, and full tummies, both kids fell asleep during the second chapter.

After asking Sango to keep an eyes on them, Kagome headed off to a nearby spring to bathe. Grabbing her backpack, bow and arrows, she slipped between the trees and was soon standing in from of the hot springs.

Discreetly glancing around, and attempting to spread her reiki to check for hostile auras, she smiled when none tingled her senses. Chucking her clothes, Kagome carefully climbed over the rock and slipped into the steaming water.

It didn't take long to wash her hair and body and as soon as she'd finished, she closed her eyes leaned against stone to let the warmth seep into her bones.

As the minutes ticked by, she began to notice a slight aura brush softly against her reiki. Opening her eyes, she stood and reached for her weapons. Notching an arrow she waited, muscles tense.

"Miko, if this Sesshomaru desires to kill you, he would have already done so."

Whirling to her side, she froze at the sight of the tall daiyoukai staring almost amusedly at her. Slowly lowering the arrow, she sunk lower into the water.

"Sesshomaru."

A slight inclination of his head, acknowledging her before a smirk curved his mouth.

"Kagome."

Her heart skipped a beat as a blush swiftly spread across her face. Hurriedly composing herself as best she could, she cleared her throat.

"Is there anything you want, Sesshomaru?"

A clawed hand reached for a small bag hanging from his sash. Approaching her, he held it out, waiting patiently for her to take it.

Complying, she reached for the strings brushing against his skin. Her reiki and his jyaki flare simultaneously and their eyes met.

Inwardly, Kagome lectured herself on her stupidity. So what is she has a crush on Sesshomaru? The man-err- youkai was nice to look at! And it wasn't like he was going to return her affections anyways!

But, in that instant that blue met gold, a small part of her insisted he did indeed return those secret affections.

Jerking her hand back, she stumbled back a few steps unconsciously standing straighter. A smirk revealed a pearly white fang and Sesshomaru strolled away as if nothing happened.

Letting loose a breath Kagome didn't know she was holding, she fumbled to open the bag. Turning it upside down, the contents spilled onto her hand.

The most gorgeous necklace she had ever seen now rested in her palm.

Gold and silver entwined to form a delicate chain, small crystals filling the loops, as a lapis lazuli cut like a crescent moon was set a top an obsidian polished to perfection. At the end of the chain, hung an opal also shaped as a crescent moon.

A faint tingle from her reiki told her that the necklace was emitting Sesshomaru's jyaki. That small part of her that was whispering that Sesshomaru returned her affections, now rose to a scream.

After setting a record for drying and dressing, Kagome literally ran back to camp. As soon as she burst from the bushes, she threw her stuff to the ground and dashed over to Inuyasha. Falling to her knees in front of her best friend, ignoring his startled look, she attempted to tell him what happened.

"I was just finished! And then I saw him! And- and- and I didn't know what to think! And then he just- just- oh, my god! I don't know! What- Inuyasha!"

Total confusion was etched on the half-blood's face. Grabbing her shoulders he gently shook her.

"Kagome! What's wrong?"

Calming down slightly the miko brought her hands in front of her, hardly noticing when Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Rin and Kirara gathered around her, and opened them.

Gasps and exclamations came from the others' mouths, but Kagome was focused on Inuyasha.

His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He snapped his head to stare at her, then back to the necklace. Swallowing, he cleared his throat.

"Kagome, do you know what this is?"

The others fell quiet as she slowly shook her head.

"You know most of what I know about inuyoukai traditions, but this is one I didn't tell anyone. Shippo should know what it is."

Not bothering to look at the kit who nodded in confirmation, Kagome continued to stare at her friend.

"This is a mating necklace. When an inuyoukai finds the female he wants to mate, he takes pearl, obsidian, lapis lazuli, crystal, gold, silver and opal and he crafts something for his mate of choice. It's hard to find all of these things so if one has all, it shows the male's devotion to the female and his wealth and influence."

Pausing to breath in deeply, Inuyasha spoke more slowly.

"While some inus simply give their future mate a bag holding most or all of the materials, the more finely crafted and beautiful the object is, the more love he holds for the female."

All eyes turned to the intricately placed gems and the delicate chain the pendant rested on.

"Did- did Sesshomaru give you this?"

A simple nod.

In the silence that follow, Shippo peered over Kagome's shoulder to study the necklace.

"Ne, Kagome, Sesshomaru really must love you if he gave you something like this. He's added his jyaki which is like added protection."

Standing so abruptly, the small fox was unseated, she spoke quietly.

"I think I'm going to need a moment or two."

With those words, she picked up her weapons and vanished into the woods. All eyes turned to a serious and pale Inuyasha, before a small voice rang in the clearing.

"Well, does this mean Kagome-sama is going to be my mother?"

Rin asked curiously.

* * *

**A/N You know, I don't think I've _ever_ written a chapter this long. Wow. **

***Does anybody know that 'bitch' is a term for a female dog? Actually, I think a lot of y'all do since obsessions are writer's specialties. But that is the terminology I used. Not as a cuss word, but as it's original definition.***

**Anyways!**

**Curse my stupid need for more chapters than necessary! Hopefully I'll get to the real story in the next two chapters.**

**Thank all you Yankees and Southerners and otherners for readin'! Better save your Confederate dollars 'cause the South's gonna rise again (and before it does, review!).**

**'Til next week!**

***tips hat***


	3. Chapter 3

When the full moon reached the top of the sky, it found the miko sitting in a field. Her bow and arrows were lying next to her and she was clutching the beautiful necklace to her heart. A million questions ran through her mind and a thousand answers came to her soul.

Confusion clouded her mind and she completely missed the source of her turmoil coming to stand behind her. Instead of the familiar hostile burn, it was a soothing heat that greeted her intimately.

She didn't move to face him.

"Sesshomaru."

"Kagome."

The wind blew and gently tossed her hair and ruffled her clothes. Neither spoke, yet Sesshomaru took a seat at her side. Time passed slowly as they sat next to each other. Kagome's reiki rose, not threateningly but almost curiously and Sesshomaru's jyaki did the same.

Pale pink hues, pure as snow and soft as a feather against a sickly green shade, dark and heavy as malice, turbulent as blizzard. Yet it calmed and allowed the reiki to mingle and blanket the person who released this massive amount of power.

It was as if the pure soul of the miko and the dark soul of the demon were bared to the other.

It was then, Kagome spoke.

"Why me?"

It only took a moment, but Sesshomaru answered.

"Why not?"

Turning her head to him she found his gaze already on her.

"I'm sure there are many more beautiful, more powerful women you could have! Demon women!"

"But none such as you," he countered, "None who would take in an orphaned demon of another species. None who is educated as you. None who would care for a human child and none who could do what you do naturally.."

Sesshomaru's tone was lacking the usual coldness he normally displayed. His voice was even, held emotions, and rose and fell as he spoke. It felt as if all the high impenetrable walls surrounded him were lowered.

"There is none such as you, Kagome. And this Sesshomaru doubts I will find another who will compare to you."

Still, she hesitated.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Hn?"

"Do you love me?"

Kagome turned to fully face the inu-youkai as he steadfastly held her gaze.

"This Sesshomaru does not know what love is. But if it is wanting to keep you safe, to hold you, to be with you forever and for you to be the mother of my pups, then yes. This Sesshomaru loves you."

The prickling of her eyes was ignored as a smiled bloomed across her face. Holding out the gorgeous necklace, Kagome presented Sesshomaru with her back.

"Would you please put it on for me?"

Claws brushed lightly against her neck, pulling her raven locks to the side. The cool metal settled against her skin. The sharp smell of poison invaded her senses, yet still she felt no fear, as Sesshomaru sealed the necklace closed with a drop of his poison.

The hand, tipped with deadly points, slipped across the easily breakable skin to cradle a cheek. Exerting pressure ever so slight, the daiyoukai carefully turned the human's face to his and placed his lips over hers.

* * *

Inuyasha was standing at the edge of the meadow Kagome was residing it when Sesshomaru appeared before him.

"Does she have any family?"

The half-blood stood in silence as he searched the face of his half-brother. Apparently finding what he was seeking, he gave a short nod.

"A grandfather, a mother and a younger brother."

"Where do they live?"

Snorting, Inuyasha turned his eyes to the night sky.

"So far away you could never reach it no matter how far you traveled. Maybe," he added cryptically, "You could find them in 500 years."

"You know how to reach them."

Inuyasha didn't say anything. He didn't need to. A slight jingle brought his eyes back to his half-brother who was holding out a small bag.

"If you will deliver this to her family with an explanation..."

A silver ear twitched.

"If you answer a question."

Seeing as he would get no objection from Sesshomaru, he continued.

"Do you love her?"

If Inuyasha had not been watching closely, he would have missed the instant emotion showed in the cold mask of the inu-youkai's face. Satisfied at the answer, he held out his hand for the bag.

"I'll tell them."

After the item was deposited into the half-blood's hand, a nod was exchanged between the two brothers before they parted ways.

* * *

When Kagome entered the woods, intent on returning to her friends, she found Inuyasha waiting for her. Neither said a word, Kagome just smiled and he just nodded. Bending down she climbed on his back and they took off running. As they ran Inuyasha spoke, telling what Sesshomaru had done. From the telltale jingle the bag made, she rightly guessed that Sesshomaru had filled it with money. In her time, coins from the Sengoku Jidai were very rare and this many would made her family very wealthy. At least they would be taken care of. Inuyasha came to a stop, and Kagome caught sight of the well.

Looking up to the sky, she noticed she felt uneasy. As if something was there, in the back of her mind. Whispering for Inuyasha to go ahead and jump in, he did so. In one leap, they traveled 500 years. When Inuyasha set her down, she ran to her home and opened the door.

Darkness greeted her.

Kagome set the coins on the table, as note caught her eye. It read briefly, saying they had won a trip to a hot spings and would be back in three days. So Kagome got out her notebook and wrote a reply.

_Dear Mom, Grandpa and Souta,_

_Today, I got engaged. It's not to Inuyasha, but rather his older brother, Sesshomaru. I know he loves me very much and if the well closes with me on the other side, I will be very happy with him. I might even live to see you again! In the bag is his gift to my family. Please use it as you need._

_I love you all._

_Kagome._

Satisfied that everything was taken care of, Kagome stood and opened her front door. Glancing back in what seemed the last time, she quietly closed it behind her.

Jumping through the ages, she and Inuyasha sped back to their pack.

* * *

**A/N *squint* Hmmm. *tilts head sideways* Hmmmm. *squints harder* Can't decide if something looks wrong with this chapter. Hmmmmm. Oh, dear. *knees weaken* Sesshomaru's kiss… *eyes glaze over* Hmmmmmm.**

***snaps out of daze***

**Noo! Sesshomaru-sama is fiction! Fiction, fiction, fiction, fiction!**

**FICTION!**

**This is making me sad so I'll move on.**

***plucks petals from flower***

**Review, no review! Review, no review! Review, no review! Review! Yay!**

**To the time machine! To next week! To the next update!**

**Onward, Blitzen, Dasher, Prancer, Coment, and Frank and Cupid!**

**'Til next week!**

***cracks reigns***


	4. Chapter 4

It was late morning before the group set out. Rin was gone, and Inuyasha attested to the fact Sesshomaru had taken her. At the mention of the inu-youkai's name Sango glanced teasingly at Kagome's red face as Miroku slyly commented on the time she got back. Thankfully Inuyasha spoke up saying he had some information on Naraku which successfully diverted everyone's attention.

As it turned out, Myoga had dropped by telling Inuyasha that the humans were speaking of a mansion that appeared out of nowhere near to Edo. He quickly disappeared soon after, no doubt to hide. Miroku, Sango and Shippo were currently flying on Kirara as Inuyasha dashed through the forest carrying Kagome. They weren't far from Edo as it was, so it was noon when Inuyasha caught the scent of the once human abomination.

They quickly stopped and Kagome took up a meditative state to try to tell the shards in the wolf prince's leg to come. While she was connected, she was relived to find her idea worked when she felt the distance between them and her began lessening.

Upon opening her eyes again, the sight before them shocked her.

There stood the Panther Demon Tribe, along with Shiori and a fair amount of bats. Standing quickly, she blinked rapidly attempting to process the what she was seeing. When the lead panther Toran caught her gaze, she approached the astonished miko.

"Priestess, we have come to fulfill the dept owned towards you. While our tribe will not directly face the half-breed, Naraku, we will ensure the villages' safety."

A smile bloomed on Kagome's face and she bowed deeply to the blue headed female.

"Thank you, Toran!"

A stiff nod and the departed from the shard-hunting group. Shiori came to her next.

"As I am the granddaughter of their former leader, those left alive agreed to follow me. While I cannot do much, I can help defend the village as well," the half-blood said in a soft tone.

Again, Kagome bowed.

"Thank you, Shiori. There haven't been any rumors of demons for the last few weeks. I won't be worried about Edo since it's in capable hands."

The shy bat nodded and turned to follow the way the panthers went.

Both Sango and Miroku came to stand next to her.

"I've got to hand it to you, Kagome-chan. I never would have believed they would do something like that."

At a loss for words, the futuristic miko shrugged. Koga was nearly there, Sesshomaru was not far away and already the sky was darkening.

It appeared the Final Battle had arrived.

* * *

A tear streaked down Kagome's cheek as she heard Sango's heart-breaking wail. She knew the demon slayer had discovered Kohaku's body. Opening her fist, she cursed the Jewel shards lying in her grasp. Turning her attention back to the battle, she thought back to all that had happened in the last few hours.

Koga and his pack had arrived, Kagome retrieved the shards and shortly after, Kagura had flown up on her feather. The wind-witch bowed her head and apologized softly before half-hearted swing her fan at the wolves. Kanna, thankfully, wasn't present due to her death at the hands of Inuyasha three months before.

Asking Koga to hold off Kagura, Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku and Kirara had ran towards the miasma surrounded mansion. They shouldn't have even bothered as the shards flew from their place on Kagome's neck towards Naraku who suddenly stood there.

To the horror of the humans, the Shikon no Tama was once again whole.

The next thing they knew, there was an overwhelming surge of evil jyaki and the group was swallowed up by a mass of demon flesh. From the ground, it shot into the sky and grew rapidly until it resembled a large defiled Shikon no Tama.

Inside the monk, the slayer, the fire cat, the half-demon and the miko from the future, who over the last three years had become to the demons', a pack, and to the humans, a family, fought to finally rid the world of the abomination.

Making their way through the flesh of Naraku, they eventually came face-to-face with the once human. It was then the shard was ripped from Kohaku and he breathed his last as he remembered everything he had done in the past three years while serving under Naraku.

As Sango's wailing heightened, Kagome's resolved firmed and grew as Sesshomaru came to stand beside her.

Deliberately and slowly notching an arrow, she took in Naraku's smug face, the Shikin floating in front of his heart and the barrier surrounding him. Determination filled her soul and in a flash of blinding pale pink light, the arrow was released and pierced the Shikon no Tama and the vile half-breed.

In that moment, everything was good.

Miroku's wind tunnel would vanish and he and Sango would live a happy life together. Shippo would come with her and Sesshomaru to train under other kitsunes as their adopted son and a sibling for Rin. Inuyasha would have a family. Something he never had. And one day, he might met a young woman whom he would love.

But then, there was a pull on her soul.

Confused when the pull grew so strong she begun to brace her feet, yet that proved to her useless as she was draw to where Naraku's disintegrating body was.

Except, Naraku wasn't turning to ash from the purification the arrow was teeming with. No, as Kagome watched in horror, Naraku was drawn into a hole. Like a black hole she had learned about in school. As realization dawned on her that she and the abomination were being sucked into the hole.

Turning frightened eyes to Sesshomaru, she made to grab his hand. But, she was thrown back just out of reach.

"Sesshomaru!"

Her desperate scream echoed in her ears as, for an instant, she saw time stand still. There stood Inuyasha, his father's fang held off to the side, Miroku cradling Sango as they fixed their eyes on Kagome.

And Sesshomaru.

The look etched on the proud daiyoukai's face broke her heart.

Sesshomaru should _never_, _ever_ have a look like that on his face.

At that was Kagome's last thought as black walls rushed up, tearing her away from her family. From her friends. And from the man she loved.

* * *

In the heavens, four kami breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, that takes care of this problem. Kagome has been separated from Sesshomaru for eternity," Seira said triumphantly.

"Actually, we don't really know that," Masato stated.

"And why not?" Katsuo asked curiously.

"Because," Masato continued, "We merely sent her to another world where there never was a Shikon no Tama. Sesshomaru probably exists in this world, but not the Sesshomaru whose soul is bound to Kagome's."

"It doesn't matter, does it? There's nothing extraordinary about that human child and she should probably curl up and die from grief, or bury herself in what work we give her," Rika spoke flippantly, waving her hand about airily.

Katsuo snorted and promptly folded his arms.

"Alright then, you go tell our heartbroken little pet the work of the kami, okay?"

Sticking up her nose, Rika declared haughtily, "I will! And just you watch that brat bow her head and meekly agree to do whatever I say!"

Turning on her heel, she strolled out of the Great Hall and winked out of sight.

* * *

**A/N Ta-Dah! And here, we get to the real plot-line! Mwahaha! To those who managed to stick it out to this chapter, I congratulate you! From now on, my writing will improve since the last chapters were basically back story.**

**Anyways!**

**Drop a review, they are deeply cherished and may be obsessed over.**

**'Til next time!**

***bows***


	5. Chapter 5

**To Guest Reviewer: ***crosses eyes* That's for you to find out and for me to know. You must not know. NO.

*sticks out tongue*

*suspicion dawning*

You wouldn't happened to be named after a biiiiig FLUFFY drop-dead gorgeous dog, would you?

* * *

**Makimashi Misao F.D.S.S.L.A: **While that is a wonderful idea, Kagome has first honors for the butt-kicking. And, there is only ONE Sesshomaru-sama. Even if there's two of them.

*nods emphatically*

Thank you for your review, updating is kinda sketchy, but I will do my best! Unfortunately for you, this is probably going to be a long story. But all the more fun for me! Mwahaha!

* * *

**Sesshomaru's Secret Admirer: **Oops… Totally forgot. Will fix… soon.

* * *

**Sesshomaru's Secret Admirer: **Noo… I didn't _really _dash away with the reindeers… I mean… probably… ANYWAYS!

I know! Isn't it awesome? An understanding Inuyasha!

* * *

**Sesshomaru's Secret Admirer: **It's just another world. Think Doctor Who, a parallel world, only this world is without the Shikon no Tama!

* * *

**Kimori Takahashi: **I'm just as excited as you are! I'm getting so many idea from reviews that I no longer know which Sesshomaru (even though there is only one, even if there is two, *nods emphatically*) is going to get her!

*cries*

Ah well, I can't wait for the next update either!

* * *

**Julia N SnowMiko:** I'm sorry! *hides behind rock* I'm sorry! *bows head repeatedly* I'm sorry! *sobs in err… sorrow* I'm sorry! *wails* I'm _sorry!_

*sniffle*

No, there will be no OC to do that, however I'm sure Sesshomaru-sama or Kagome will jump at the chance…

*flinch*

Umm… thank you for reading… please enjoy this chapter… (I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry)

*instinctively leaps behind rock*

* * *

** .77: **Me either! SO glad you want more! Thanks you!

* * *

**Margarida (dokuga) :**Thank you! I will!

* * *

**LoveAndFaith (dokuga): **Hehe! Yup!

* * *

**LoveInTheBattleField: **Naturally!

* * *

**To Guest Reviewer: **Well, I do try. I'm really happy you enjoyed it!

* * *

Blue eyes shot open, pupils dilating in terror. Lurching to her feet, Kagome's breath came in short gasps. Frantically searching the small clearing in an unfamiliar forest she found herself standing in, a wordless prayer left her lips in a broken plea.

Fearfully, she reached out a hand, desperately trying to feel the comforting hum of an ever present ancient power she had grown accustom to surrounding her. It was there, but it reacted violently, rejecting her reiki with such force that the pale pink light burrowed deeply into her soul.

Reeling back and losing her balance, Kagome tumbled to the lush green carpet of the forest floor. Probing her reiki she was immensely relieved when it readily came to the surface and she commanded it to find her pack. She watched as a faint mist spread, touching everything and in the back of her head she marveled as she felt the great power that was flowing through creation.

Yet, those thoughts vanished when not one familiar jyaki or reiki, not even an aura of an ordinary human was found in her search. A tear streaked down her cheek unnoticed as Kagome's knees gave out.

Her fingers stretched out subconsciously as she reached for her bow and quiver. Feeling the smooth wood thrumming with sacred energy, she almost felt relief, yet that was quickly drowned by the sudden agony that wretched at her soul.

A strangled gasp escape her lips and her hands shot to clutched at her chest. Crumpling to the ground, her mouth opening in a soundless scream, Kagome writhed as tears poured down her face.

Never before did she feel such pain. This was worse than when her soul was taken from her, worse then any injury she ever had.

And then, as suddenly as it came, it was gone.

Kagome didn't move. A simple breath burned her lunges and her muscles were protesting her every move. Curling into herself, she spoke in a quiet, raspy voice.

"Everything's okay. Sesshomaru is going to come. Maybe Inuyasha or Miroku, Sango, Shippo maybe even Kaede," Kagome whispered in a convincing tone.

"I am afraid that will not be possible, honored miko."

At the sudden warm, bright light that filled her vision, said miko lifted her head and gazed into the face of the most beautiful woman she had ever seen.

Luminescent robes flowed down a feminine body, as hair that was more silver than even Sesshomaru's pooled silkily on top of the long train of her gown. Kagome's mouth gaped open as she took in eyes filled with stars and a serene face that very essence of sympathy and understanding.

"You…"

The other worldly being nodded and a gentle smile carefully touched her lips.

"Yes, child. I am one of the four Kami that sit a top the heavens," the melodic voice soothed the turmoil of Kagome's emotions and she found herself relaxing slightly.

"Where am I, kami-sama?"

The beautiful creature bowed her head and her starry eyes closed as if in pain. Kagome almost reached out a hand as a yearning to comfort the woman rose up in her heart.

"We have sent you here, honored miko," the kami said delicately resting a hand against her bosom, "There is another task that only you can do. If you fail, I am afraid the both your worlds will collapse."

As those words fell from the ruby red lips of the kami, it was as if a bucket of cold water was dumped over Kagome. Only then did she notice the warning bells ringing in the back of her head. Sapphire eyes widened as she looked more closely at the ethereal creature before her.

Her awe and all the emotions that told her the woman bathed in the glowing light should be worshipped, vanished as she called on her own powers. In an instant, the kami was painted in a new light.

She could see the amusement, the haughtiness and the self righteousness so clearly displayed in the creature's face. The charade she had put up to appear to convince Kagome to do her bidding. And then the next words ignited her fury.

"In order to prevent that, We the Kami have sent you here to this world. Here you must remain until the evil is defeated and only then will We return you home, dear child."

With her arms stretched out, the woman looked every inch the benevolent, sorrowful heavenly being who really truly needed the help of a mere human. Kagome's teeth bared as she awkwardly gathered her feet under her to rise. Straightening her back, squaring her shoulders and adopting a regal expression reminiscent of her mate-to-be, the miko spoke only one word.

"No."

Appearing not to notice the rejection, the woman continued her speech.

"We the Kami thank you, child. We-"

Her mouth clicked shut as a crack almost broke her façade. A twisted smile carved itself into her lips, dulling her beautiful face.

"No? Dear child, We the Kami-"

"Return me to my world, to my pack, to my mate," Kagome spoke in a firm, commanding tone.

The warm, comforting glow that was radiating off the woman shifted into something malicious and cold. A heavy crimson spread out replacing the golden light, as the creature's appearance changed to something more sinister, and she sneered at Kagome.

"I am a _Kami_. What gives a _pathetic_ mortal like you the right to make demands of We the Kami? Besides," the woman continued as a darkness covered her once brilliant eyes, "if you do not do this, the lives of both your families will be placed in danger. As you know quite well, evil searches out those who powerful beings command it to."

Understanding the words of the kami for what they were, Kagome snarled.

"You will not lay one finger on my pack! On my family! You would not dare!"

The creature's mouth opened in a grin, revealing it full pointy teeth like an animal, but before she could speak, there was another flash of bright light.

A sandaled foot stepped out from mid-air and sweet smelling flowers sprung up and bloomed the instant the appendage made contact with the ground. The rest of the figure was soon revealed to be a woman simply dressed in a long white dress. A crown made of gold leaves was set on intricately braided black hair, that was mostly hidden by a dark cloak gleamed from the soft brilliance surrounding her.

Normally, one would not call her features break-taking, yet she possessed an inner beauty that most women would die for. Kagome decided that this was a real kami as solemn, saddened soul-filled eyes connected with hers.

The creature glared angrily at the newcomer.

"What are you doing here, Fate? You are not needed."

The hood of the cloak fell down as a dark head was slowly shaken.

"Fate is always needed," she spoke, the words cascading as a waterfall from her pale lips. Taking a step forward, Fate down her head deeply at the awe-struck miko.

"You who are Kagome, for you I will forever mourn. Tell me, do you know why the four who sit a top the heavens in stolen authority persecute you?"

Ignoring the creature's shrieks that commanded her to silence her tongue, Fate approached Kagome.

"Once many moons ago, there was one god who ruled the heavens. He had four who had always been, since the beginning of time. Yet those four conspired and plotted his downfall, placing themselves higher than their master who had always been since before time."

Fate turned to stare accusingly at the seemingly bound 'kami' who was speaking in a language that made Kagome nauseous, as it felt like every word the woman uttered, a hand tightened around her throat.

Fate waved her hand and the creature was affective silenced.

"His power stripped, kamu tumbled to Earth. He was taken in by the youkai who knew who he once was. The Land as well, due to the presence of kami on the Earth, the Land woke and until this day has gathered power," sending a small smile at Kagome, Fate nodded.

"Yes, that is the source of the ancient power you have felt since your soul was ripped. The Land chose you as its friend and that is what drew the four's eyes to you. Kami eventually joined with a human and from him mikos and monks were created. Although his blood no longer flows through their veins, his power lives on."

"But why did this happened to me?" Kagome asked in confusion.

Fate's expression seemed to grow cold.

"My red string that binds souls together. While as soon as you were removed to this world, the string broke, yours is- was tied together with Sesshomaru."

The miko's mouth dropped open and tears began to wet her eyes. Fate continued in a softer tone.

"If you had mated, Sesshomaru's second tail would have manifested, your reiki, his jyaki they would have mixed and formed something new. Together, the human miko from the future and the powerful inuyoukai who leads the West would have ruled over the youkai and humans for a thousand years. Coexistence. Humans and youkai living in harmony."

There was silence in the clearing overflowing with ancient power before Kagome burst out.

"If so then, why?! Why would they do this? Isn't that a good thing?"

"Because they thought to themselves, 'they _might_ challenge us', 'what if'! Because your combined power would rival theirs! Because you could claim yourself as kami and the Land would submit itself to you, to your children, to your pack!" Fate shouted, anger and loathing evident in her tone.

"Because something such as this might have happened centuries ago with Midoriko and Inu no Tashio! The Shikon no Tama was never meant to exist! But because of their pride, arrogance and selfishness many died! Souls that were meant to live in peace, to bring ideas that would have influenced the future of mankind, _died!_"

There was a deafening _crack_ as the creature who had claimed herself as kami, broke free. Her appearance took on animalistic features and she bared her teeth at Fate, who stood tall, a fierce look on her face.

The creature lunged, bringing up diamond claws and in the next instant brought them down in a slashing arc over Fate's head.

However, a battle cry drew the attention of both women and the creature turned her gaze just in time to see a streak of blazing pink light before it imbedded itself through the place a human's heart resided.

Defiant crystal clear blue eyes bored into the creature's soul, a bow firmly held in the ready. As the woman who called herself 'kami' screamed in pain, the arrow in her body shattered, purifying her left side from her neck down to her hip. The creature hit the ground, quickly soaking it in a black liquid, still shrieking in pain.

"You," Kagome spoke in a matter-of-fact tone, her face free of emotion, "I declare the four who sit a top the heavens as my enemies. I will walk my own path from this moment on and one day, I will return. Either to my pack or to kill every last one of you."

Spitting obscenities at the miko and Fate the creature vanished from sight in a maelstrom of whirling winds and sparkling lights.

As Fate turned to look at Kagome, she felt her sorrow increase tenfold. Tears were rolling down pale cheeks as her face remained emotionless. Reaching out a hand, as if to comforted the girl, Fate stopped as empty blue eyes shifted to stare at her.

As Fate lowered her hand, a slight nudge against her aura drew her attention to the Land. Bending down, she placed her hands flat against the soft grass. Only a couple minutes passed before she stood again. This time she didn't hesitate and she touched the miko's shoulder.

"Kagome. There is no way for you to return. This is an impossibility. The souls in the Shikon Jewel, which came to this world, could not survive so they vanished. If you attempt to return, your soul will vanish as well."

"I see," Kagome said in a hollow voice.

But Fate wasn't done speaking.

"If you wish to speak briefly with your pack, I can make it happen."

As she watched, life came back into the eyes of the miko.

"You can?"

She nodded once. Gently grabbing her by her upper arms, she turned the compliant girl around and pointed to a small path through the trees.

"Walk forward until you find the water."

Kagome didn't stop to question, she merely took several steps before she broke into a run. Left staring at her retreating back, Fate summoned every ounce of her power into her hands. Staring at the light blue swirling in front of her eyes, she hesitated only momentarily, before raising them above her head and slamming them to the ground.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kagome had reached a small lake and she fell to her knees peering into the glassy surface.

Power, the likes of which she had never felt before, invaded her senses. Gasping for breath, she missed the shimmering of the face of the water. The power she now knew to belong to the land rushed into her soul, comforting and soothing and she sobbed in relief.

"Kagome?"

A tear fell into the water as she leaned over it, her eyes devouring the sight before her.

"Sesshomaru?"

Golden eyes, stripes curled around cheeks and a pale purple crescent moon framed by silver. A flash of red, followed closely by black and purple caught her eyes and the tear came more rapidly.

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara they were all gathered. And standing behind them, there stood the panthers, the wolves and the bats.

With one hand clutching at the necklace Sesshomaru had given her, the other reached into the water in hopes of touching the people that were reflected into the surface of the lake. Likewise, Sesshomaru did the same.

Kagome's heart broke when the images rippled and she quickly pulled her wet hand out.

"Sesshomaru," the word fell from her lips like a desperate plea.

The inuyoukai didn't say anything. He simply stood there, his hand still stretched out towards her.

"Inuyasha. Sango, Miroku. Shippo."

Each name sent pain through her soul as more tears filled her eyes and spilled over unheeded as Kagome trembled.

"I can't come back," the words left unbidden in a whisper, "The kami grew jealous and they sent me away! It's their fault that cursed Jewel came into existence! Everything is their fault!"

The next words clogged in her throat and the miko tightened her fingers around the crescent moon hanging from a chain.

"My family, my pack… They want to kill you!"

There was a flurry of red and Inuyasha's face appeared next to Sesshomaru, who had lowered his hand and his head.

"Oi, Kagome," the half-blood's voice came out scratchy and hoarse, "we're going to be fine. I'm sure you can find some way-"

"No."

Inuyasha flinched at the emptiness of his best friend's voice. Swiping a hand over his face, he nodded.

"I love you, Kagome. We all do. We'll protect your family and we all will hope we see each other again."

Inwardly, Kagome wanted to curse Inuyasha for giving up so easily. But then the realization suck in that he understood that they only had a limited amount of time to say their goodbyes. Already their images were fading.

"I love you all! Tell- tell Miroku that Sango is the only one for him. And tell Sango that she is the strongest woman I have ever known and she's the sister I never had."

Inuyasha nodded.

"Shippo too! Shippo I love like a son. And you, Inuyasha…"

Kagome managed a small smile as the half-blood again swiped his hand over his face.

"Please, be happy."

He nodded before stepping back.

Blue met gold as Kagome and Sesshomaru stared at each other. Her smile faded and the tears increased.

"I can't," she choked out, "I'm sorry, Sesshomaru, but I can't tell you to find another. I can't tell you to forget about me."

Bring her shaking hands to her eyes she rubbed at the falling drops.

"Kagome."

And again… her heart broke. Just her name, that was all he said. Yet so much more she heard than just her name.

_Please, don't leave me._

_You can't leave._

_Kagome, you are mine, forever._

_I love you._

In her mind, she saw the years she could have had. Sango and Miroku's wedding, their first child, her own mating, Sesshomaru's child, Shippo growing up. Inuyasha falling in love.

So many memories that now, will never be.

Looking back for another glimpse of her pack, horror coursed through her being as the image was almost entirely faded. But one person's face was clearly made out. Pale skin, silver bangs hiding his eyes and a tone tear the slipped down a delicately striped cheek.

"_No!_"

The scream tore from her throat and Kagome lunged for Sesshomaru, only to fall into the water. The cold water wretched the air from her lunges and cleared her mind. The power that was emanating from the lake had disappeared. Scrambling back onto dry land, dripping wet, she threw back her head and wailed.

For miles around, humans and youkai alike turned to look at the sky as a agonizing, mournful howl rang through the early evening. To the humans, they thought it was a dog, but to the demons who knew better, they realized it was a human who was making that pitiable sound.

Kagome was consumed by the emotions bombarding her, so she didn't notice that this new land has also accepted her as it's friend. Nor did she notice when the surrounding trees dug their roots into the ground and pulled themselves to the fallen miko's side. And she didn't notice as she slipped into a deep sleep the branches that stretched across her body and the aura that covered her, hiding her from curious demons.

All across the land in this new world, those demons who were very, very old noticed the change in the trees. But only those who were very, very old and very, very wise noticed the changes in the land itself.

Even as there were very few who noticed the changes, there were only three who saw the one who was the cause of these changes.

As three pairs of curious eyes looked on, they slowly crept forward gaping in awe at the trees that suddenly moved to allow them entrance. When they saw the pretty human woman, one carefully sniffed, stiffening at the scent of sorrow. Crawling to the human's side, three small figures cuddled into the woman.

Almost automatically, one was pulled into the woman's stomach and curled around as another snuggled into her neck and the last one squeezing in between the two others.

The lines on the pretty woman's face eased as she felt the twitching of ears and the brush of a tail.

In that moment, the trees lowered their branches once more, hiding the sleeping figures from prying eyes.

* * *

**A/N *sobs* I'm just sitting here, tears pouring down my face! Oh, GOD! Why did I write something like this?! IT'S SO SAD!**

**Sesshomaru-sama!**

***wails***

**_Sesshomaru_ doesn't cry.**

**Sesshomaru _doesn't_ cry.**

**Sesshomaru doesn't _cry_.**

_**Sesshomaru doesn't cry.**_

***buries face in hands***

**I'm sorry! Sesshomaru-sama is crying!**

***bangs head repeatedly against floor while bowing***

**Please don't hurt me! It's for the sake of a good fiction! Besides, some authors freakin' kill Sesshomaru off! And others freaking kill Kagome off!**

**This is better! It's not tragedy!**

**There's a happy ending, I swear! So please, don't hurt me! Yes, I know I'm a horrible person, but _please, please, please _ don't hurt me…**

**And… *clears throat* after you're finished screaming/yelling/cursing/crying please leave a review.**

**'Til next time!**

***ducks into nuclear shelter***


	6. Chapter 6

**fallingyuki: **Wow! Thanks for the four reviews! You rock! I'm sorry about the long wait for the update, but here is the next chapter! The spanking will be left to Kagome or Sesshomaru, I'm sure they could find the time.

*laugh*

Yes, Sesshomaru did make, actually commission, his own necklace. I'll be writing how Toga just gave his first mate a bag of the materials so…

On the front of your seat, huh? I'm afraid that's a place you will seldom leave!

Thanks so much for your support!

* * *

**Julia N SnowMiko: **Ah… haha… I know… I'm SORRY!

*slams head repeatedly onto floor*

I'm sorry!

I'm sorry!

I'm sorry!

Please don't kill me!

Because, if you do, you will never ever see the ending of this fiction and you will be left wondering what kind of happy ending I _would have_ written.

So, _there!_

*points finger triumphantly*

* * *

**freakypoet33: **First of all, such an awesome name! Second of all, I try not to apologize for the feels that I warned people about (except to homicidal fans). Third of all, swank you!

* * *

Kagome slowly cracked open a swollen eye. Blinking rapidly, she was momentarily confused as to where she was. She was staring at thick green leaves that were hanging overhead, and she was lying on velvety grass. Sunlight streamed in, indicating it was probably morning. Furrowing her brow, she looked down to the small bundles cuddled against her.

Reaching out with her aura, her jaw almost dropped.

_Where did these children come from?_

Then, the memories came crashing down.

Bile rose in her throat and she shoved off the ground, barely making it to a nearby brush in time. Coughing several times, she spat attempting to rid the taste from her mouth.

"Onee-chan, are you okay?"

Turning to take in the children that were looking worriedly at her, she took in a deep breath. A hollow smile stretched across her face. These children were dirty, mostly likely half-starved. Considering they were half-bloods, they were shunned by both humans and demons.

For now, she would pretend everything was okay.

"I'll be okay. Soon."

Green eyes turned solemn as a vibrant silver and russet tail brushed the ground and a pair of furry ears pivoted slowly.

"Did you lose your pack?"

Slightly surprised at the accuracy of the kitsune's question, Kagome only nodded silently.

The half-blood nodded in understanding.

"We all lost our pack."

"You're half-bloods, right?"

The fox cocked his head.

"Half-blood? Usually we're called half-breed."

Crossing her arms, Kagome huffed angrily, her normal self for an instant.

"Yeah, but that sounds rude. Half-blood is much better."

A big smile lit the tiny half-blood's face.

"Yup!"

Turning her attention to the other two half-bloods who were cowering behind the fox, she smiled gently. Glancing behind him, the fox nodded encouragingly at them as they slowly stepped into the open.

Shifting on her knees, Kagome held out a hand to them.

"Hello there. My name is Kagome."

"Keiko," an adorable girl with short blue hair and white cat ears mumbled, looking up to display brown human eyes.

The other was a small boy, with scales decorating the length of his arm. His eyes were an eerie yellow and his green hair was messily braided, reaching to his lower back.

The half-blood kitsune pointed at him before turning to Kagome.

"That's Seiko. He doesn't talk."

She nodded in understanding.

"And your name?"

He shrugged.

"I don't have a name, but Keiko calls me 'Gin'."

His vibrant red hair was streaked with silver and was left loose, cut to his shoulders. He was the tallest of the three and the one with distinctively more youkai features. Except for his ears, the fox could easily pass as a full blood. Especially with the amount of jyaki the kitsune held in his body.

"I suppose you can call me that too."

"I see," Kagome said. Taking her time to study each one, she asked Gin a simple question.

"Why did you come up to me? I'm a stranger, human at that."

"You smell nice," the fox explained, "You also smell like a friend."

A warm smile spread across the miko's face.

"I am a friend. My pack is a half-blood inu, a full blood kitsune, a demon slayer, her fire cat and a perverted monk."

Awe shone in the eyes of Keiko, Gin, and even Seiko perked up.

"And your mate?"

The little fox immediately regretted asking as the pretty human's face fell and tears welled up. Darting to her side, he placed claw-tipped hands on her arm.

"I'm sorry. It's been a long time since we lost our pack, so we're okay with talking about it."

Kagome quickly wiped away her tears.

"No, it's fine. It's fine."

The fox didn't look convinced as he gently patted her arm. Keiko came closer, sensing the woman's sadness. Holding up her slender arms, she spoke seriously and with a slight purr.

"Keiko will hug Onee-chan."

Picking up the half-blood panther Kagome softly squeezed her.

"Thank you, Keiko."

Lifting her eyes to the half-blood snake, she watched as he warily came to sit to the side of her.

"Maybe it would help if I talk about him."

Searching blue eyes, Gin nodded and took a seat in front of her. Shifting so she would be more comfortable, Kagome took a deep breath.

"The first time I met my mate, he tried to kill me."

Gasps of shock came from the fox and panther and the miko couldn't resist a giggle.

"Of course, he ended up saving my life several times. I grew to love him, but I convinced myself he could never return my affection. The half-blood I was traveling with was his half-brother. For reasons I didn't understand at the time, my mate tried to kill my friend many times. Naturally," she added with a slight smile, "I wasn't going to let that happen so I interfered a lot. I only saw him several times, but I was surprised when he sort of adopted a young human girl."

"What was her name?" The kitsune piped up.

"Rin. Her name is Rin," Kagome said, "And through her we met many times. The older she got, the more she insisted on visiting our group. I was something of a mother figure. Eventually, we grew close. It was three years ago when I first met him and it was only recently that he gave me a gift to ask me to mate him."

"Then, you're not really mated?" Gin asked curiously.

Shaking her head, Kagome reaching into her shirt and pulled the beautiful necklace from her school uniform.

"We didn't get the chance," she said quietly in an mournful tone.

Keiko stared in awe as she cautiously put out her hand, before sharply drawing it back. Turning wide, shocked eyes to the human she spoke in a soft voice.

"Daiyoukai?"

Emotion clogged Kagome's throat as tears began to streak down her cheeks. She nodded keeping her bangs hiding her face.

A small cool hand gently touched her, small claws resting lightly against her skin.

"Does it hurt?"

"Idiot, of course it hurts!" The fox hissed at Keiko, who ignored him.

"Onee-chan, Keiko will stay with Onee-chan forever! Then Onee-chan won't be sad anymore!"

"Me too!" Gin added, leveling a look at the silent snake who promptly nodded his head once.

Looking up, the miko managed a small, wobbly smile. Keiko moved closer as Gin tugged Seiko behind him. Wrapping her arms around the three half-bloods, Kagome quietly sobbed.

As it turned out, Kagome would not be alone after all.

* * *

Sesshomaru was alone. Surrounded by people, by his half-brother, by his ward, by his strangely silent retainer, yet Sesshomaru was so alone. He could feel the small trail of wetness down his cheek and he idly wondered if the heart many people said he didn't possess had just been ripped out of his chest.

Placing his hand to check for a wound, he found none. A line appeared in his forehead.

_There should be blood_, his mind insisted, _Where is the blood?_

An odd sound drew his attention to his half-brother and the miko's pack. The demon slayer, he noted with dulled eyes, was grasping at the monk's robes as she slid to the ground. Both were sobbing, holding tightly to one another for some kind of comfort. The fire cat was watching the young fox carefully as he numbly stared at a sucker, held firmly in his clawed hands.

Coming to observe his brother, he had the strangest feeling he should insult him. The half-blood's shoulders were shaking, his teeth bared and his hands were clutching at his red haori as he hunched over. Although his bangs hid most of Inuyasha's face, Sesshomaru knew tears filled his eyes.

His senses told him the panthers and the bats were beginning to depart in respectful silence, yet none of this information penetrated the fog shrouding his mind. A sudden weight at his leg summoned his attention to the dark head of his ward.

Rin was crying.

Salt, pain, sorrow, fear, and so many more emotions were hanging heavily in the air. It was getting harder to breath.

As Sesshomaru reached down a hand to rest it on Rin's hair, he was surprised to find a tremor running through it. Bringing it up in front of his eyes, it was confirmed. His hand was shaking.

In that instant, it all came crashing down on him. The breath was robbed from his lunges, his heart constricted as the other half disappeared.

For the first time in centuries, Sesshomaru's knees weakened, not from a sword's strike, or an enemy's fist, but from sheer emotion.

In the back of his mind, he heard his beat howling in agony and he wondered why he hadn't noticed it before. Darkness clouded his vision and he was vaguely aware of the sensation of falling.

Rin stood still as her Lord changed into his true form, she didn't move as the great beast gently picked her up and deposited her on his back and she didn't stop her sobs as he leapt off the ground. A cold wind blew briefly against her before warmth encased her. If she was paying attention to her Lord, she would have realized they were traveling to the Floating Palace.

But, Rin was crying for the loss of the woman she had looked up to as a mother. The only sound that roused her was the mournful howl that escaped her Lord. Her heart aching and her head pounding, she slipped off into the welcoming darkness.

* * *

Atop the heavens, a severely injured Rika fell heavily to the gleaming silver tiled floor, gasping painfully for breath. A thick, inky liquid spewed from the missing part of her body, as Rika cursed and yelled in an ancient language. Raising her fist, she slammed it against the floor as Katsuo, Masato and Seira entered the door at the front of the great hall.

Seira broke out into a run to reach her fallen comrade. Her eyes went wide as her mouth gapped open.

"Cloth!"

The shout echoed along the pillars that lined the room as two beautiful women hurried to the side of the prostrate 'kami', a glittering golden cloth resembling a sheep's skin held carefully between them.

"Serves her right, that-"

"Shut up, Katsuo!"

Seira fairly screamed, not bothering to look at the man who was taken aback at her tone. Gently wrapping the cloth around Rika, she didn't notice the burning in her fingers. But as she tried to concentrate harder on the now unconscious 'kami', it felt as if a burning steel band burned itself into her flawless skin.

Gritting her teeth, Seira reached for a dagger of strange design that rested at her hip. In a clean slashing motion, she severed her arm.

"Seira."

As the inky brown liquid poured out of her still attached arm, she only spoke to Masato who was as calm as herself.

"That woman has cursed Rika. When a pure miko of substantial power declares people like us as her enemies, her cause is seen as righteous by her reiki. As righteousness is associated with purity, it is possible for pure mikos to curse, poison- basically have all the powers of a dark miko but still retain their purity," Seira finished in controlled tone, her gaze fixed on the blood that was steadily returning to Rika's body under the golden light of the cloth.

"Pure is impure, good is evil, right is wrong…" Katsuo's voice trailed off as he realized the significance of the song.

"Exactly. I tried to keep this knowledge from the humans, but one miko figured it out and in an attempt to spread it, she taught the children of several villages a simple song."

"Midoriko," Masato said.

A single nod.

"Yes. That song was passed from parent to child, from grandparent to grandchild. Thankfully, no one has realized what it truly means."

"Until today," Katsuo finished.

"No," Masato disagreed, "Knowing Kagome, I assume her emotions brought forth this knowledge and in her soul she was prompted to say these words."

Katsuo snorted and rolled his eyes, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Well, it figures! I bet it's Midoriko's soul that was used to make that girl's soul, right?"

Seira jerked her head up, as did Masato, to stare incredulously at Katsuo.

"What?"

Rolling his eyes, he crossed his arms.

"Tch. And you call me the less observant one. Kagome's soul. Kikyo was an experiment, someone to merely watch over the Jewel until another one who would be suitable could be found."

"What are you talking about?" Seira cried in a loud voice.

Katsuo smiled cruelly, revealing a mouth with too many sharp, pointed teeth.

"We made Kikyo from an echo of Midoriko's soul in her image, gave her the power to fight off demons and keep the Jewel pure, but it was only as long as she was committed to her duty. Love, joy, peace and happiness would drain her powers rending her powerless."

Lifting his foot, he took a step forward.

"Kagome is different."

_Step._

"Emotions strengthen her."

_Step._

"She resembled Kikyo, but has pink reiki, not blue."

_Step._

"So everyone assumed she was Kikyo's reincarnation."

_Step._

"Yet Kikyo was never a proper soul to begin with."

Coming to a stop to crouch down to stare amusedly into Seira's eyes, grin still firmly stretching his lips, Katsuo continued.

"Imagine my surprise when Kagome's soul tore and Kikyo was returned to this realm. You thought that woman's soul long gone, didn't you? But you forgot, Kagome has now completed her task and freed the souls previously sealed in the Shikon no Tama," the 'kami' said, a mocking, curious expression crossed his face.

"I wonder where that great priestess, who fell in love with a powerful dog demon... I wonder where her soul has gone," he finished in a whisper.

Laughing lightly to himself, the 'kami' walked from the hall, a terrible silence left in his wake.

* * *

**A/N Hi… *ducks instinctively* Yes, I know. It's been awhile. I apologize. Seriously.**

**Umm… I'm innocent until proven guilty in a court of law. I don't exactly know what that has to do with fanfictions, but I thought it needed to be said.**

**Uh… possession is nine-tenths of the law… murder is against the law…**

**This is just fiction… Really. It's not real.**

**ANYWAYS!**

**Please leave a review…**

**Until next time...**

**Run, Forest, run!**


	7. Chapter 7

**To Guest Reviewer, TDANIEL: ***slow clap*Dude, your review was awesome. I mean seriously. If I didn't already have a plotline, I would seriously take all your ideas. But, as it happens I actually wrote out a plotline for this fiction… I loved your line though. Thank you lots and lots!

* * *

**Professor of Gallifrey: **I dare very easily, I'll assure you! And no, you don't need to explain anything I'm sure I understand everything perfectly.

* * *

**Sesshomaru's Secret Admirer: ***bows dramatically* Why thank you! I think it's pretty awesome as well, if I do say so myself. Which I do.

* * *

**Kimori Takahashi: ** I've always wondered what the song meant so I decided to put an explanation in my fiction. Thanks for reading, so happy you enjoyed my chapter!

* * *

**Julia N SnowMiko: **Nothing! I did absolutely nothing! Well… in the last chapter anyways. But that's not important!

What's important is my sudden need for a bodyguard…

Thanks for reading, please don't kill me!

* * *

**LoveIntheBattleField:***snaps to attention* Yes sir/ma'am! Thank you!

* * *

As Sesshomaru neared the beautifully crafted and luxuriously adorned castle that set a top the clouds, he shifted to his human form, cradling a sleeping Rin in his arms. His mother, Inukimi, was already outside, her attendants standing at a respectful distance. The instant his booted feet touched the gravel, the elegantly dressed demoness stepped forward.

"Sesshomaru, how nice it is of you to v-"

The false pleasantries vanished and true worry appeared in her expression when her son walked by without acknowledging her. Her sharp eyes roamed over his features, taking in the clear gold eyes, ice mask coving his face and the abnormal stillness of his jyaki.

Drawing in a sharp breath, the demoness was once again shocked and her worry increase.

Sesshomaru always concealed his jyaki and his scent, unless he was fighting or he had a purpose. For his scent to be in the air with his aura, no matter how subtle or still, this was unheard of.

"Sesshomaru, what-"

Again, she did not finish her sentence for her son turned to look at her. The human child was still cradled in his arms and his attention was soon diverted from his mother to her. Still, he spoke in a low, emotionless tone.

"I understand, Mother."

It had been centuries since the inu had referred to himself in the first person, preferring to use the more formal 'this Sesshomaru'. The beginnings of dread began to form in the regal demoness' stomach. There was something seriously wrong with her pup.

"I understand why he did it, Mother," Sesshomaru continued unaffected by the breaking of his mother's mask. Raising his eyes, clear, empty gold to another of the same color filled with worry, he smiled almost painfully.

"Izayoi. She was precious to him. She reminded him of _that_ woman. Because he could look at Izayoi and pretend she was _her_."

It was as if someone had slapped Inukimi in the face, so great was her shock.

"And _she_, _she_ was so beautiful, so kind, strong and determined," Sesshomaru continued in a bland voice, "_She_ was his peace."

Unconsciously, Inukimi took a step back, but her mask came up once again as strong as ever. She smiled in a patronizing way. If this was the only thing that was upsetting her son, then she had nothing to worry about. As the dread didn't leave, she pushed it out of her mind.

"Sesshomaru, of whom are you speaking? Is this the only reason you've com-"

"You know well, the woman I'm speaking of. That woman who held such power, but was human. Blessed by kami and cursed by kamis, the one who walked these lands as a warrior and a peacekeeper."

Sesshomaru's voice was still indifferent, but Inukimi knew he was reaching the very edges of his tolerance. Ignoring his still, now agitated aura, she gestured grandly.

"Ah, that woman. Midoriko. The green child. Yes, your father did take an interest in her, but she died soon after. In the process, she brought that cursed Jewel in exist-"

"You're not listening, Mother," Seshsomaru bit out, his tone growing both harsher and softer as his eyes sharpened and bore into her own.

"Midoriko created the Jewel in defiance to the kami, for what they did to her. Yours and Father's mating was never meant to be. Fate tied together Midoriko, the beautiful miko and Toga, the Demon Lord of the Western Lands."

A snarl twisted Inukimi's lips as an old wound was pried open.

"Do not speak of what you do not know, _pup_-"

"But the kami tore them apart, as they did my mate-to-be and I," he finished.

Inukimi anger vanished in an instant as she sucked in an incredulous breath.

"What?"

"I was going to mate her. She was…" Sesshomaru lowered his head, silver hair falling to obscure his face.

"She was _my _peace," he whispered in an emotion filled voice.

* * *

Opening her eyes, Rin was greeted by the sight of smooth, polished wood. Blinking in confusion, she slowly sat up from the thick fur she recognized as Sesshomaru-sama's fluffy. Looking at her surroundings, the dark, shiny floors, the intricately decorated fans, paper doors and lamps, Rin realized she was in the Floating Palace of Sesshomaru-sama's mother.

As a stinging sensation in her eyes drew her attention, she hesitantly felt her cheeks. Pulling her hands down, she stared at the drop sliding down her finger tips. Another soon landed on her palm.

An image of a pretty woman with smiling blue eyes and raven black hair came to the forefront of her mind and Rin's face crumpled.

Her small shoulders shook as silent sobs escaped her, and she buried her face in the comforting white fur. Her fists clenching in the softness, it wasn't long before a clawed hand came to rest on her head.

Lifting her head she met the golden eyes of her Lord. Lacking his customary armor, his hair pulled into a high pony-tail, the inuyoukai took in her tear-streaked face and trembling.

"Rin."

She knew most said her Lord was cold and unfeeling. She knew her Lord didn't speak unless he deemed it necessary. Rin knew that Sesshomaru-sama acted different around Kagome-sama than he did her. Even though her Sesshomaru-sama had changed and he was no longer just hers, she never wanted Kagome-sama to leave. She was mourning for the miko.

And as she looked into his clear eyes and his still face, she knew Sesshomaru-sama was mourning as well. Throwing her arms around the stoic youkai, Rin spoke in between her sobs.

"Kagome-sama is gone! Rin didn't want Kagome-sama to leave! Rin wanted to know all about Kagome-sama just like Sesshomaru-sama!"

The distraught girl finished with a wail.

Sesshomaru-sama didn't say anything, simply lifting the girl into his arms and holding her close. It didn't take very long for Rin to fall asleep again and presently the tall inu youkai stood to tuck her back into the covers of the futon.

Strolling across the floor, Sesshomaru slid back the doors revealing a beautifully dressed demoness. Her face was calm, her arms folded and she stood quietly. He did not speak and neither did she, but the demoness kept pace by his side as Sesshomaru walked down the decks.

As they approached the gardens, Inukimi fought to hold her tongue. She had never seen her son like this and even with the admission that his intended mate had died, he wasn't going through traditional mourning stages. There had to be something more.

Narrowing her eyes, Inukimi recalled her son had said, 'the kami tore them apart'. What did he mean by that? What did he mean by 'blessed by kami and cursed by kamis'? So many questions, yet nothing made sense.

Once standing in the middle of the trees, bushes and rare, exotic flowers, Inukimi leaned lightly against the thick wooden beams of the arch that lead farther into the courtyards.

"Tell me, Mother, what do you know of the kami?"

Deciding the situation called for bluntness and honesty, she answered readily.

"There are four, yet Fate is not counted as a kami even though she has power enough to be labeled as one. There is talk of an original kami, but it is unknown if they rebelled against him, or he stepped down. Some of the ancient youkai speak of a hidden power buried deep in the land," Inukimi shrugged elegantly, "Some say one, a woman, walks the Earth in pursuit of a certain male she has deemed perfect enough to mate her."

There was silence for a moment as Sesshomaru pondered over her words.

"She said the kami grew jealous. That they sent her somewhere, to a place she could never return from. And that everything was their fault."

Lifting a brow, Inukimi correctly assumed that her son was once again speaking of this mystery demoness.

"Grew jealous of what?"

"An ancient power lingers and stays for there is a void in her."

While Inukimi was very skilled in saying exactly what people wanted to hear in such a way they could not understand her, she was unaccustomed to herself being at the receiving end. In an attempt to turn the tide, she decided to ask about his beloved's demise.

"How did she die?"

The words had scarcely fallen from her lips when her son rounded on her, his jyaki coming to life in a violent manner as crimson bled and surrounded his pupils.

"**She is **_**not **_**dead**," Sesshomaru spat, disappearing and reappearing in front of her to grab her throat in one poison tipped hand.

Despite having many more centuries of experience, training and her strength that was already matured, she found her own substantial jyaki quickly overwhelmed. Although her instincts were telling her to submit to her Alpha, her pride and upbringing told her otherwise.

The decision was quickly decided as her son tightened his hand around her slender throat and his claws bit into her skin. Quickly, she tilted back her head, inwardly wondering when Sesshomaru grew so strong as to challenge his own mother.

Crimson faded back to bright gold and she was released abruptly. Her injury left rapidly from her thoughts as she witnessed what happened next. Instead of stepping back to accept her submission, or that his mother had acknowledge him as her Alpha, or continuing back to their conversation, he lifted his hand to his eyes. Poison dripped and ran down his fingers sizzling as it came into contact with flesh.

"Sesshomaru."

"It hurts," he said matter-of-factly, "and there should be blood. But there isn't. Therefore, I will search for blood."

Inukimi was unsure if her son was speaking of the wound made by his poison, or another invisible wound. Needless to say, she was for the first time in her life, speechless. The silence lingered for a moment longer before Sesshomaru turned and slowly stepped away.

"Where will you go?"

The demoness, still tall and proud, asked.

"She was my peace. My peace is gone so I will continue with my war. I will continue to seek the strongest one alive to battle," he said coldly.

Inukimi simply blinked in surprised.

"You would set aside your supreme conquest for one demoness?"

Sesshomaru paused in his walk. Laying a hand on a wooden beam, he was once again the powerful inu youkai, the Killing Perfection, Inukimi knew best.

"She was a human miko from another world. She traveled with Inuyasha, a demon slayer, a fire cat, a monk and a kitsune she adopted. They are staying in the village of Edo since the defeat of Naraku," the youkai squared his shoulders, lowering his head as he lifted his gaze to the path in front of him.

"Father once asked this Sesshomaru, on _that day_, did this one have someone to protect. On that day, this one deemed it nonsense. As time passed, the question gained significance. This Sesshomaru swore he would never abandon his mate, he would find she who could stand beside him," as he spoke the next words, his eyes bled red ever so slightly.

"They have taken her from this one, so why should this Sesshomaru search for the strongest one in this world, when there are stronger ones in another?"

He did not glance back to gauge his mother's expression, nor did he stop his journey to utter his final words.

"This Sesshomaru goes to slay these 'kami' that dare take what does not belong to them," he growled in a dark voice.

* * *

"Ah! Seiko!"

As a small boy tumbled from the outstretched limbs of a massive tree, Kagome threw her bow and arrows away from her and jumped directly under him in order to catch the falling child.

"Oof!"

As elbows and knees hit all the right painful places, Kagome gave a yelp. Sitting up, the snake quickly scrambled off of her, looking slightly worried.

"Onee-chan!

"Kagome-chan!"

Flopping back on the soft, grassy ground the miko groaned.

"I'm fine guys. But Seiko! What were you doing in that tree?"

The green-headed boy shrugged sheepishly, inciting a giggle in Kagome.

In the past week since the miko had been taken to this strange world, she found out many things. For one, the land was different. She figured if she held up a map of Japan to a mirror, she would have an accurate map of this world.

Needless to say, it was confusing when she attempted to navigate.

Fortunately for her, the children had believed her when she told them she was from another world. That bad people had taken her from her pack and deposited her here. They nodded solemnly and promised not to tell anyone about her. After that, they had insisted they show her around their marked territory.

She had found the Tree of Ages, happy that it existed in both her world and her time, but instead of the tree being near to the town of Edo, it was surrounded by thick forests and deep rivers. The rivers, she suspected, lead out to the ocean as they carried many fish one would see in said waters.

This, needless to say, provided a steady source of food and water. So Kagome decided she would build a small village that would welcome demons and half-bloods and humans. So far, her idea consisted of one half snake, one half panther, one half fox and one slightly untrained miko.

And she had yet to share her idea with her new pack-mates.

Currently, Kagome had discovered she had awoken the trees. Their leaves would blow in an invisible wind and float in the air, taking the form of a human or demon. Although they couldn't talk, the children enjoyed playing with them. With this new-found advantage, they cleared a small spot out for them near the river and had asked several trees for shelter.

Since the Tree of Ages was familiar, Kagome made sure she could see it form their dwelling.

Seiko took a special liking to climbing them and sitting for long amounts of time in the high branches. Gin was enamored with the different types of plants that grew on, under and around certain trees and Kagome suspected he disappeared every afternoon to follow where the trees lead him.

Many times he came back to proudly hold up a bunch of edible leaves, berries, roots and once a strange fruit she had never seen before.

Since Kagome had an education what was far more advanced, she and Gin would sit for long hours as they fished or walked, talking about what she knew.

Keiko often followed, had attached herself to the miko, soaking everything she said in interest. Kagome didn't mind, on the contrary, she spoke to her of the stars (which were thankfully the same) and of the constellations.

"Onee-chan?"

Realizing she had zoned out, Kagome snapped back to attention.

"Yes, Keiko?"

"Is Seiko okay?"

Kneeling down to smile into the inquiring large brown eyes, she answered that yes he was. Standing up, she clapped her hands together.

"Yosh! I want to talk to you about something, could you go get Gin, please?"

The panther darted off into forest, intent on searching for the missing fox. A chuckle escaped her as she sat at the base of the Tree of Ages.

It was during idle moments such as this, that the painful memories came to haunt her. For the first two days, all she did was cry and cuddle Keiko. When the third day came, she got up and set about to make a home for her and her new pack. From morning till evening, she pushed herself so that when it came time to sleep, exhaustion claimed her before her mind wandered. It was hard not to think of Sesshomaru.

What he was doing, if Rin was alright. Wondering if Sango and Miroku had gotten married yet, is Shippo left to be with his own kind or if he stayed. Sesshomaru-

Slamming a mental block down on her train of thoughts, Kagome slapped both her cheeks forcefully.

"Kagome?"

Opening her eyes, she noticed Gin, Seiko and Keiko staring at her. Her cheeks flushed a darker red and she laughed awkwardly.

"Come sit down, I want to talk to you."

Sending wary looks at one another, all three sat down stiffly. Taking a deep breath, Kagome began to sing.

_..._

_"My father once told me_

_the hand of a demon defends._

_My mother once told me_

_the hand of a mortal nurtures._

_Put both hands together_

_and open the gate._

_Thou shalt go back into_

_the crimson flames._

_Become the light_

_and protect the children,_

_protect the children."_

...

Opening her eyes, she looked at the awe-struck half-bloods. Scooting closer, Keiko whispered softly.

"Where did you hear that song?"

A smile, a genuine smile came to Kagome's face.

"Once, my pack and I went to this island. Long ago it was a paradise where demons and mortals lived in peace. Over time, many half-bloods were born, but in the outside world there were many who despise mortals who gave birth to demon's children, and the children themselves. So they decided to cut their ties with that world."

"What happened to them?" Gin asked hopefully.

Here, Kagome's smile faded.

"Every 50 years, the barrier keeping them out of the outside world weakened and it could be seen. During this time, many demons came to attack the island. Then there came four youkai who claimed to be gods."

The miko feel silent.

"They all died, didn't they?"

"No, there were six children who survived. All half-bloods. But," Kagome continued, "If someone were to make another place like that and train themselves to defend and protect, I'm sure a village such as that would stand."

Folding his arms, Gin quirked an eyebrow at her.

"And so you want to make another place? Another village that will accept both humans and demons?"

Kagome nodded seriously.

Gin exchanged looks with the panther and snake, who started back in kind. Then, the girl broke into a large smile.

"Keiko wants to make a home like that!"

Seiko nodded emphatically as Gin laughed.

"I want to make a home like that too!"

Bowing her head, Kagome felt tears come to her eyes.

"I'm glad. I'm really glad," she choked out.

The fox grinned mischievously, rubbing his hands together.

"Well, where do we start?"

* * *

**A/N I needed to make some adjustments on Sesshomaru's character so I watched some _Inuyasha _and OMG I _love_ Sesshomaru-sama's voice. Gosh! It's so deep and and it's got this lovely quality to it! Even though it's a voice actor and even though he is not real… well… that's the point of fanfictions. Ah, I got way off subject there.**

**ANYWAYS, I'll be sure to watch Sesshomaru-sama sleeping every day before I write so hopefully he will be in character.**

***claps hands together forcefully***

**Okay! Now is the time to review! So type out a couple o' words and push that big button!**

**Now I'm off to see the wizard, the Wonderful Wizard of Oz!**

**Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**tmealler92: ***teary eyes* Thank you! That officially makes my day!

*bows*

* * *

** .X: **Well, only time will tell. And believe me, I felt even worse when I wrote him like that. Was literally sobbing over my computer.

* * *

**Kimori Takahashi: **The answer to those questions may be a 'yes', then again, they may be a 'no'. I have been fantasying how I would go about bring about the objects of your first question…

*thumbs up*

Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

**KairaB: **Yes… yes…

*rubs hands together evilly*

When Sesshomaru-sama takes down the kami...

*maniacal gleam shining in eyes*

Thank you for reading, double thanks for reviewing!

* * *

"Onee-chan! Wake up!"

Abruptly slipping out of sleep at the pleading tone of Keiko's voice, Kagome automatically grabbed for her weapons. Swiping her hand across her eyes, the miko took in Keiko's serious face, also noting the sun peeking over the tree tops.

"What's wrong?"

Even as she asked the question, she was already standing and notching an arrow, her reiki rising to thrum vigorously under her skin.

"Onee-chan needs to see! Come on!"

Kagome followed as Keiko tugged surprisingly hard on her arm, breaking into a run as soon as they left the clearing. It wasn't long before the miko caught a glimpse of light emerald hair immediately next to a dark red. Shoving aside a particularly heavy branch, her breath caught at the sight that met her eyes.

There, laying on the ground was a human woman.

Quickly expanding her aura, Kagome relaxed slightly as she sensed the lingering jyaki around the unconscious girl.

"I think it's okay."

"Yeah. We know," Gin said harshly as he fisted his hands.

Moving closer to bend down, Kagome carefully pushed against the woman's shoulder to lay her on her back. She was dressed in a simple yukata that was heavily stained with dirt, but on closer inspection Kagome noticed a small bloodstain.

Her eyes went to the angry fox and he nodded once. As her lips lifted unconsciously in a snarl, she carefully pulled the fabric down to reveal the injuries that had been hidden.

Calling forth her reiki, Kagome ran her hand over the bruised ribs and the slashes that decorated the woman's skin, healing them rapidly.

"When she fell, they kicked her. When she attempted to run, they cut her. They couldn't just let her leave in peace," Gin spat as his voice deepened and darkened.

Satisfied that the girl would be fine, Kagome reached for the fox who was shaking in anger. Wrapping her arms around him, she ruffled his hair.

"Humans are the same as demons. Some are good, some are evil, yet both make mistakes. They live in fear of the unknown."

Gin didn't say anything, but just as suddenly he stiffened and leaned forward, nose in the air.

"There's a child."

Kagome's own reiki surged and they both darted off towards the way the human had come. It didn't take them long to spot a bundle of cloth emanating a mixed demon aura. Bending down, the miko carefully gathered up the baby in her arms.

Deep red human eyes and pure white hair surrounded a tiny tanned face. A smile lit Kagome's face as she held out a finger for the child to grasp.

"It's a boy."

Nodding in answer to Gin's question, they both turned to head back to Seiko, Keiko and the unconscious woman.

* * *

Brown eyes shot open, pupils dilating in panic. Her gaze took in a short, green, oddly fitting kimono dressed girl who stood reaching out for her.

Using her feet to move away from the woman in strange clothing, she used her other hand to swipe at her. Opening her mouth to scream, the terrified woman stopped suddenly at the sight of furry ears set a top a small head, who stood standing next to an obviously not human child.

"It's alright, we're friends," Kagome said soothingly.

Placing a hand on her chest, she smiled warmly at the frightened girl.

"My name is Kagome and this is Gin," she said tweaking his ear, much to his annoyance, "And this is Seiko, he doesn't talk yet," she wrinkled her nose at the snake, giggling as he wrinkled his back. Pointing back into the trees she spoke carefully.

"And there is another, Keiko, who is half-panther."

"I'm Hairi," the woman said in a small, hoarse voice.

Narrowing her eyes, Kagome turned to nod at Seiko who promptly dashed off. Returning her attention to Hairi, she smile reassuringly.

"He's going to get you water."

No sooner had the words left her lips than the snake returned, gliding smoothly while holding out a cup of water. Taking it gratefully, Hairi awkwardly sipped it, still keeping a safe distance from the strangely dressed woman. During this time, Kagome studied her.

Long dark brown hair, brown eyes, a small face, slightly taller than most women, yet she possessed a simple beauty about her. Carefully reaching out with her reiki she probed softly at the woman.

"You're mated to a demon, aren't you?"

Coughing out the water she was drinking, Hairi stared with wide frightened eyes at the miko. Holding out a reassuring hand, she quickly explained.

"No, it's okay. I was engaged to a demon and most of my friends are half-bloods or full-bloods. I'm also a miko and this is my pack," she said gesturing to the three children.

Although she relaxed, a confused expression came to the woman's face.

"What's a miko?"

Kagome froze.

_She didn't know what a miko was?_

"What?"

Hairi look flustered.

"I've never heard of a miko," she said hesitantly.

_They don't have mikos in this world?_

Glancing back to see the slightly guilty expression on Gin's face, Kagome nodded slowly.

"Oh. Well, I guess you can say I'm… I'm…"

Her voice trailed off.

"She's sparkly and warm."

Her head shot up at the fox's voice, her mouth gaping open.

For _Keiko_ to say it, that wouldn't be surprising, but _Gin_?

"Thank you, Gin," Kagome said gratefully.

The fox only shrugged and shuffled his feet. Turning back to Hairi, the miko smiled brightly.

"Like he said, a miko is sparkly and warm."

The moment was interrupted by the loud wailing of a baby. Hairi jumped to her feet, a fierce expression replacing her previously cautious one. Although no doubt hearing her child's cry had sent adrenalin pumping through her blood, the woman was still very weak and her knees gave out. Kagome quickly grabbed her, making she her hold was firm.

"Calm down! Keiko is taking care of your son!"

Paying no mind to her, Hairi began to scream.

"What have you done to my child! You monster! Let me go!"

Managing to get her hand free, Kagome slapped the hysterical female, effectively silencing her.

"If you would stop screaming so every demon within five miles can hear you, not to mention the humans who were chasing you, your questions would be answered!"

Shrinking back, Hairi snapped her mouth shut. It was total silence as the birds had been frightened by the loud noises, but they slowly began to sing and chirp again.

"Thank you," the miko said calmly, ignoring the murmurs of 'Kagome is scary when she's angry' in the background.

"Now, we found your son. He is half-bat as your mate is a bat demon. You were attacked by humans, no doubt friends and family, and you fled into the forest. When you thought you lost your pursuers, you hid your babe under a tree and went ahead to find food, water or a place to stay."

Seeing Kagome's expectant look, Hairi nodded in agreement.

"And having found a miko and three half-bloods, they promptly invited you to stay with them until your mate comes looking for you," she continued matter-of-factly.

Surprise coating her face, Hairi's eyes filled with tears.

"Thank you, miko-sama."

* * *

Back at the shelter, Hairi was nursing her baby while Gin and Seiko went to catch some fish. Keiko was staring in rapt fascination at the bundled up child, her eyes twitching ever so slightly. Finally, she ventured closer and asked Hairi a question.

"What is his other half?"

The woman smiled.

"My husband is one of a bat tribe that live in the caves along the coast."

Keiko's mouth dropped into a small 'o'.

"So he's half bat?"

Hairi nodded, pride evident in her gaze.

Curiosity etched on to the panther's face as she scooted closer.

"How did you met him?"

At this, the woman threw her head back and laughed. Holding her hand to her mouth, she managed to answer.

"I took my father's boat on to the ocean. As it happens, the reason why my father left it was because of a storm blowing. My husband saved me from the waves and carried me back to land," she said a nostalgic smile crossing her lips.

Kagome giggled.

"I assume you could not find your way home?"  
Both women exchanged sly looks.

"Quite right," she said as her face turned dreamy.

"He was so handsome. I knew he was a youkai, of course. But he was kind and gentle. It was about a year after that day when Kou came into this world. Ryota was so happy."

A shadow crossed over Hairi's face and she tightened her hold on her son.

"And then the villagers found out."

Kagome's mouth thinned and hardened.

"You don't have to say. But what of your mate? Where is he?"

Looking up at the sky, the woman shrugged.

"He left about a week ago to return to his tribe. He is the leader and thankfully his people aren't opposed to human kind."

"So they aren't against his union nor his offspring with a human?"

She simply shook her head.

"On the contrary, they seemed to welcome me."

The conversation was interrupted by the arrival of Gin and Seiko, both of who were proudly holding up a mess of fish. Quickly standing, Kagome made her way over to the two boys.

"Ah! Thank you!"

Once again, Kagome sent a silent thanks for foxes as Gin easily started a fire. The fox handed the fish to Seiko, who in a quick flash of claws, scaled and gutted the fish. Kagome smiled in apprehension as he carefully laid them on their make-shift cooking grill.

Seeking Hairi's hungry eyes stay glued to the fish, the miko felt another stab of anger. Any man who would beat a woman and her child, just because of blood, was scum.

Another reason to add to the ever growing list why a village that mortals and demons could live in peace needed to be built.

Her thoughts went back to the idea of a village.

First of all, they would never be able to defend against enemies if strong demons didn't come, second, how does one go about spreading word of such a village without telling where it was? That was one of the major problems she and Gin had talked over last night before the excited snake and panther finally went to sleep. While Gin appeared only ten in human years, he was at least eighty in demon. Just as Keiko's appearance was of a seven year old and Seiko's an eight year old, they were both a couple decades old.

This matter of age brought up another problem.

Kagome was only human and she would live about eighty or ninety years, max. What would happen to the village when she died?

Eventually she decided that she would worry about those things when the time came. And so she and Gin had stayed up most of the night talking about what this village would need to survive. While she knew that an island would be the ideal place, just as on her world Horai Island was established, this forest was the starting point.

Kagome could easily ask the trees to lead the demons and mortals they deemed fit to their village and keep out the ones who wished to destroy. Rumors would spread that there's a village in this forest so women with half-blood children would come, yet the location is hidden so the village would be safe.

When she shared her ideas with Gin, the fox child had nodded and Kagome had spent a whole hour wandering the forest speaking to the trees. Already someone in need had been guided to their doorstep.

At that thought, Kagome felt a smile cross her face. As Gin declared the fish ready, Hairi begin to smile at the exuberance which the children began to serve her with. Keiko insisted on holding tiny bundle while the woman ate, to which she was given consent, while Gin produced another one of his mystery fruits. On seeing the fruit that strangely resembled an orange tomato, Kagome only eyed it suspiciously as Hairi loudly exclaimed it was her favorite.

When offered a piece, the miko noted it look like an apple on the inside, yet pure white juices gathered in the thin film that encased it. Shrugging, she popped it in her mouth and was surprised that it tasted like an orange.

"You won't happen to know what this is called, do you?"

"Of course! It's an apple!"

At Hairi's answer, Kagome's face went blank and Keiko giggled.

"Silly Onee-chan!"

Wrinkling her nose, Kagome swooped in, grabbing the little girl off her seat and settled back down with her firmly in the woman's lap.

"'Silly Onee-chan', huh? Then if I'm so silly, I suppose someone else will just have to come up with another song."

Sighing dramatically, she closed her eyes in mock sorrow.

"No! Keiko wants to hear Onee-chan's song! Please!"

Peeking out, Kagome saw Seiko scoot closer and Gin's ears perk up. Even Hairi looked interested.

"What song?"

Turning bright eyes towards the woman, Keiko explained with exaggerated hand motions.

"Onee-chan sang a song! It was about us! It was sad, but it was really pretty!"

"Well, this time, instead of a funeral song as that one was, I've changed the words so it sounds happier."

Three pairs of expectant eyes fixated themselves on her own. Glancing at Hairi, the woman nodded.

"Well, then here it goes," Kagome said as she took in a breath.

.

_"My father once told me_

_The hand of a demon defends._

_My mother once told me_

_The hand of a mortal nurtures._

_My father's strength and_

_The love of my mother,_

_My legacy I carry._

_. _

_The hand that defends,_

_The hand that nurtures,_

_Both hands together_

_Will open the gates._

_I will be the light that_

_Protects our people."_

_._

As she sung the words, the leaves of the trees danced in the wind and the branches swayed gently as if in time with the music. Kagome's voice was carried into the air and spread by the wind through the forest.

Many miles around, demons would catch a line or two and turn in the direction to stare a moment in silence. Some put the strange occurrence from their minds, others wondered if the woman singing was the same woman who howl in mourning. Those that continued on their way, but kept the song in their minds would speak of it to their friends, their mates and perhaps mention it conversation.

However, there was not any that decided to venture into the forest.

Very few humans would even go near the forest, only those who were desperate, such as Keiko, Gin, Seiko and Hairi. Demons too, they did not enter the forest because of the still, ancient power that lingered in the atmosphere.

But, with the arrival of Kagome, the shift in the balance of power dwelling in the land and the appearance of a human called 'miko', this was about to change.

* * *

**A/N Ah… Sung in Japanese, that song is really pretty. English just doesn't do it justice. 'Course the original song can be found on _Inuyasha: Fire on the Mystic Island, _movie 4.**

**Anyways!**

**Let's see here…**

**Uhhh…**

**Another chapter for the review who asked (very nicely too) for a quick update! Actually, it was Thursday when I finished this chapter, but I didn't get online until today.**

**Anyways!**

**Leave a review when you see the word 'beep'!**

**Until later!**

***plugs ear buds in***

***beep***

* * *

_**The original song, Inuyasha: Fire on the Mystic Island, movie 4:**_

_My father once told me, the hand of a demon protects. My mother once told me the hand of a mortal nurtures. Put both hands together and open the gate. Thou shalt go back into the crimson flames. Become the light and protect the children, protect the children._


	9. Chapter 9

**Professor of Gallifrey: **Bah! So what if it is? I have that right! I am the author! Humph! Btw, that part which you will jump up and go, "OMG! "O.O" Look!" is your birthday present.

* * *

**Kisako Hakome: **Why thank you! Your praise is duly noted and may have been screamed over.

*grin*

* * *

**BookFinder: ** *salutes in return* And I salute you for finding such a fiction that would motivated you to do so! Thank yous!

* * *

**LoveinTheBattleField: **Yuppers!

* * *

**fallingyuki: **Yes and no and maybe.

*winks*

Only time will tell!

* * *

**crazykenz: **Of course there is! And I will updated as soon as northpeachly possible.

*bows*

Thank you for reviewing!

* * *

**Avarianna:** As soon as northpeachly possible (and I have _got_ to use that word [well it's not really a word, {even though it's been added to my computer's dictionary} but never mind that] much more often)! Thumbs up for reviewing!

* * *

Cracking open her eyes, Kagome immediately winced at the bright light that hit her face. On hearing the soft coos and giggles of an infant accompanied by the sound of feet beating against the forest's floor, the miko buried herself more deeply into the fluffiness of her bedding.

"Kagome? Would you let go of my tail?"

Lifting her head, she peered into the dancing, gold swirled, mossy eyes of Gin. Narrowing her eyes in confusion, she slowly cocked her head to the side.

"Hm?"

"My tail. Could you let it go?" the fox said with exaggerated hand gestures, "Only mates and parents are supposed to touch a fox's tail."

Kagome glanced down to see a mostly silver tail clutched firmly in her hands. Quickly letting go, the miko flushed beet red in mortification as she scooted back.

"Ah, Gin! I'm sorry! I mean I usually sleep with Shippo and I stroke his tail, I guess I was his parent of sorts and I just, I was dreaming and it was _so fluffy_…"

Laughing under his breath, the flustered woman's eyes strayed to his ears, which were twitching in amusement.

"If you really want," he purred as he leaned closer, "You could stroke it all you wish..."

Kagome's mouth dropped opened.

"Whaa?"

"Don't tease Onee-chan so!"

A willowy stick was slapped over the fox's head and silver ears went flat against his head.

"Ow… Keiko!"

Standing over the cowering half-blood the spitting image of a victorious warrior, the panther girl nodding emphatically at Gin.  
Said fox pouted handsomely.

"I was practicing! I'm a kitsune! Both a silver and a red, so I'm trying to find whether I'll be good at seduction, illusions or fires or plants!"

The little girl's stare was unrelenting.

"You are already learning about plants from Grandfather and Tree-san! Fox-fire came naturally to you and you're not supposed to tease girls!"

"Seduction is _not_ teasing girls, it's making them smile and blush!"

As Kagome blinked, she felt a grin spread across her face as the two argued back and forth. While she was momentarily confused when Keiko mention 'Grandfather', she rapidly realized that was what the half-blood called the Land.  
"Isn't that right, Onee-chan?"

"Tell her, Kagome!"

As two faces invaded her vision suddenly, Kagome started.

"Uh… Keiko-chan, seduction is a little bit different than teasing someone, and Gin, I'm sure you'll be very strong when you grow older."

While the panther's face dropped, the fox's lit up.

"Now that we have that settled, I'm going to go walk for a while. Gin, you can go with Seiko, if he wants, to go search out some food for breakfast. Keiko-chan, you stay here with Hairi and Kou. M'kay?"

Gin almost immediately bounded off and Keiko stiffened to attention, nodding solemnly. Laughing under her breath, Kagome stood as she brushed her clothes off.

Turning down the surprisingly well-worn path that lead to the edge of the forest, she allowed her thoughts to wonder.

When she had first met the children, they were dirty and thin. Since then, she had managed to wash their clothes, although they were very tattered and really needed to be replaced, the washing definitely helped. Her own clothes were not as sturdily made as kimonos from this era, they were in much better condition than the children's own.

The thought of finding a village to purchase some fabric had crossed her mind, but she didn't have any money and no way of making any either. Thankfully, their food stores were abundant and while they were still thin, they had filled out some.

Kagome, being used to surviving in the wild, showed the half-bloods easier and faster ways to find food. Also with the book her mother had gotten for her birthday that she had memorized, not to mention Kaede's teaching, the miko could point out which plants were safe for consumption.

With Gin traipsing through the Land everyday, listening to the trees and the wind, and Seiko usually tagging along, both had relaxed more. Letting themselves be children for once. Not having to fight fang and claw to survive, not having to hear people calling you an abomination or a monster, this contributed to their smiles.

Kagome had even see Seiko open his mouth as if to say something. He did smile and laugh, but she was mentally cheering the snake on, hoping some day soon he would speak.

Turning her thoughts to Gin, the miko pondered on the red fur that was gradually changing to silver. His ears were almost pure white, save for a few steaks.

_Maybe exposure to my reiki has something to do with it? Or something with the Land's influence?_

Her musings came to an abrupt halt as there was a subtle shift in the softly thrumming power of the Land. Lifting her head, Kagome tensed and reached for a nearby tree. As a light glow welcomed her probing reiki, whispers, like leaves floating in the wind reached her ears.

_The demon whose steps are heavy._

_So sad, yet so angry._

_He searches._

_We allow him entrance._

The voices, filtering quickly as they whispered in her mind, brought with them images of rustling leaves and a swiftly moving figure.

Opening her eyes, briefly wondering when the trees learned Japanese, Kagome swung around to return to camp to tell the others.

Belatedly realizing that turning her back on a possibly hostile demon, no matter how far away he was, was a bad idea, she stopped dead. Almost instantaneously, a shimmer of red surrounded her, closing at her feet that promptly unset her balance.

Falling to the floor of the barrier that she was now encased in, Kagome frantically searched for the demon. Her eyes went behind her and met with the stoic bat demon who was breathing heavily, glaring at her with burning crimson eyes.

Staring at each other in silence, he slowly advanced, giving the miko time to study him.

Dark, leathery wings stretched out behind him, bones sharpened to points jutting out at the bends. Tall and lithe with beastly eyes framed by long, pure, white hair. She couldn't help but think this was what a vampire would look like.

The bat walked towards her, hair swinging with his movement. Pure white hair, unlike Sesshomaru's silver and it didn't gleam in the light like her inuyoukai's did. A familiar pang of sadness was softened with a stab of equally familiar envy at the texture of demon's hair.

Why couldn't she, with her shampoo and conditioner, have such gorgeous hair like these men who probably threw it up and left it?

"_What have you done with __**mine**__?!"_

Kagome flinched as she was brought back to the reality of a demon who was entertaining thoughts of her demise.

"It's alright, I'm a friend," she said soothingly, holding her hand out.

Teeth were bared as red-eyed bat stalked forward, reaching a clawed hand through the barrier to ball itself in Kagome's clothing. Harshly pulling her forward, she reminded herself that mikos most likely didn't exist in this world and pushed her reiki down.

"_Where is __**mine?!**_**"**

As much as the miko knew of foxes, wolves and dogs, even with her friendship with a bat half-blood, she was clueless in the customs of bats. As that went, it really didn't take a genius to figure out this demon was pissed and fixing to relinquish control to his beast. That is, if he had a beat. Did bat demons have beasts?

Even as she wasn't sure, Kagome was still the Alpha of her new pack and one thing inuyoukai did was declare themselves.

"Ryota, mate to Hairi and father to Kou, I am Kagome. You are threatening the safety of my pack and I will not stand for it. I will take you to your mate and child, but you will _calm down_," she spoke in a authoritive tone.

A minute passed before Ryota slowly released his hold on her and his eyes faded to a soft violet. The barrier melted and Kagome's feet bounced on the forest floor.

"Kagome," the bat said intently searching her face as his wings flapped and spread up.

Again, demon males and their deep, smooth voices. Holding back a sigh, she nodded.

"And you are Ryota."

His eyes narrowed briefly.

"You said you could take this one to my mate and child? Even as you knew my name, the name of my mate and my son's name, why should I trust you? This one is more inclined to believe," Ryota lowered his voice dangerously, "you were lying to sate my anger, _human_."

A smile spread her lips as her eye twitched.

"And perhaps I was telling the truth to avoid bloodshed, _demon_."

Laying her hand casually on the same tree that told her of Ryota's coming, she asked a request of them.

Suspicion and surprise registered simultaneously in the bat's gaze. His mouth thinned and he visibly tensed.

"You are a strange human. Why do you not fear me? Why do you stand there, so fragile and weak, yet unafraid?"

"Because I am neither weak, nor fragile. As for fearing you, I have met many demons far more terrifying for you," Kagome answered readily.

A brow lifted and Ryota's mouth twisted in a sneer.

"Is that so? Humans. Lies spill from their lips endlessly. Do you think I would be fooled?"

His jyaki grew in menace and bloodlust and Kagome clamped more firmly down on her reiki. Unable to completely keep it contained, she directed the excess to analyze his emotions. Sorrow, the sorrow of someone who has lost everything, accompanied by rage. These emotions burned and roared at the very heart of his being. Much like her own feelings did days before.

Startling herself with a realization, the miko spoke absently.

"You think they're dead, don't you?"

Once again, she found herself dangling in the air, a clawed fist shredding her already torn school uniform. Internally shouting at stupid, blind males, she pushed the words from her throat.

"You idiot! Can't you _feel_ anything? I mean seriously!? I know humans have dull auras unless you're looking for a specific one, but Hairi's had your own aura intertwined and unless bats are _completely _different from wolfs and dogs and foxes, can't you tell if your own mate is alive?!"

Slapping the hands from her uniform, she leveled a glare at the stunned demon. Pointing a finger up the path she had come from, Kagome yelled at Ryota who was recovering from his surprise.

"Can't you even tell how close she is to you?! Huh? Can't you?!"

Kagome knew the instant the bat felt the youkai entwined human aura that was moving towards them. His face softened, his hard stare vanished and his jyaki died down. He took a hesitant step forward, seemingly forgetting about the miko who was still pointing.

Soon a woman with long brown hair was made out through the trees.

"Kagome-sama?"

The trees thinned enough for Hairi to clearly make out the two figures in the forest. A large smile lit her face and grabbing for the bottom of her yukata, she sprinted towards the bat-youkai with her arms outstretched.

The bat slowly lifted his hands, as if he couldn't believe the sight before his eyes. As Hairi launched herself at Ryota, his name falling from her lips. As she hugged him to herself, the demon gradually realized that he wasn't dreaming and his mate was really there. His hand fisted as they wrapped carefully around the woman and he buried his face in her hair as his wings came around and hid her from their view.

"Onee-chan?"  
Presenting the reunited couple with her back, Kagome walked to Keiko, ignoring the longing for her own mate that coursed through her.

"Is that Kou-chan's *chichiue?"

Briefly raising her brows at the word the panther used for 'father', the miko answered her via a quick nod.

A fanged grin covered the child's face and she bounced happily on the balls of her feet, bringing attention to the bundle in Keiko's arms. Holding out her arms, Kagome silently asked for the baby and the panther obliged. Kou's eyes opened and he blinked drowsily at the miko. His little face scrunched up then stretched in a yawn. Tiny teeth and tiny fangs.

The reminder that she would never hold a child with puppy dog ears, tiny claws and beautiful gold eyes stole her breath and tears pricked under her lids.

In an attempt to distract herself, she suddenly remembered that Hairi was still wearing the same clothes as yesterday, which were stained with her blood, Kagome turned around quickly.

Indeed, Ryota was holding Hairi back at arms length as he studied her. Although Kagome had healed her and she wouldn't smell like she was wounded, demons protected their own fiercely. No doubt the garment reeked with the scent of pain, fear, salt and blood. Ryota's grip and body remained relaxed and gentle, but his eyes burned and his jyaki swirled like mist around him.

Deciding that she should try to prevent the mass slaughter of a village, she make her way over.

"Hairi?"

Glancing back at the sound of her name, Hairi's face lit up at the offered bundle. Stepping back from Ryota, Kagome carefully transferred the cooing child into her arms. Coming up behind them, the bat laid his hand on his mate's shoulders, as his other wrapped around to share in the weight of the boy. His irises returned to a pale purple as he peering into the bright red eyes of his son.

The baby giggled and stretched his chubby arms up, waving them exuberantly as his tiny feet kicked the air.

"He's beautiful," Ryota whispered in awe.

"He looks like you," Hairi said in satisfaction.

The bat paused before he stared intently at his son, a smile coming to his face as he apparently found the resemblance his mate spoke of.

A quiet rustling of leaves and suddenly Gin was standing next to the surprised miko. She hadn't even sensed him and judging from the way Ryota tensed, he hadn't either. Seiko appeared in the same way, but he stood next to Keiko.

As fox stared at bat, both their jyaki swirling cautiously around them, Gin took a small step forward and inclined his head slightly.

"You are welcome in this forest," he said in a clear, deep voice, seeming older than his years in that moment.

"So long as you treat this Land with respect and wish to reside in peace with your pack, you will be allowed to stay. So long as your intentions are honorable, you will always be welcomed in this forest."

Pivoting on his heel, Gin flashed a quick smile to Kagome before seemingly disappearing before their eyes. Seiko grabbed the hand of Keiko and tugged her along until, they too, vanished from sight.

Ryota looked to the miko expectantly, who simply shrugged and turned to head back to their home.

"Hairi, you know the way. You may leave or stay as Gin said. Although," she said wryly, "I'm sure that was your stomach growling and you would like to eat before you decide what you will do."

Glancing back to see the blush cover the young woman's face, Kagome smiled quickly before rounded a rather large tree that efficiently hid her the curious stare of Ryota.

"Thank you, Kagome-sama!"

A feeling of pride distracted her from the ever present pain in her soul. It was a pride at what she had done, what Gin had accomplished and what, she hoped, would be the beginning.

A beginning, Kagome vow solemnly to herself, that would not end in death and destruction.

* * *

"There is another, is not that right?"

The gilded doors to Rika's room had barely clicked shut before Seira was confronted with the serene face of Fate.

"Another, what?"

Amusement shone in Fate's eyes.

"Another Sesshomaru, of course."

The words scarcely fell from her lips than she disappeared leaving the pretender kami alone. Her fist clenched in the empty sleeve of her robe and blood as black as pitch ran down her mouth as her teeth sunk into the soft flesh of her skin.

Than, as Fate did, her anger vanished. Straightening, Seira calmly walked down the hall, rounding corners until she reached the Great Hall. Resting her hand on a vase containing the winds, that had been a gift to the previous resident, Seira lifted it almost absently before dashing it to the ground.

A cool summer breeze, winter's fury and the warm, dry winds of deserts. These faded and died out, but Seira's anger remained still.

Slowly, she reached out for the wall, moving her back against the cold stone to sink down to the floor.

"It is unlikely that one of us would die, yet Death is coming for Rika. Is that the reason for your turmoil?"

At Masato's words, Seira looked up from her place on the hard marble floor, exhaustion evident in her gaze. Her mouth lifted up at the corners and she laughed, the sound echoing in the empty hall.

"Masato, I am disappointed in you! Death himself, is not coming for Rika. She is recovering and she will be recovered in time," the woman said in lilting tones.

His brow furrowed and the kami's eyes sharpened.

"Be that as it may, Death _is_ coming. Rika is the only one who is not whole. Even though her life force, which drained out of her, and the flesh of her body has been returned, the Golden Cloth has not be able to reform her arm, nor yours," he continued in a matter-of-factly voice.

The woman scoffed and laughed.

"Can you not _hear?_ Can you not _see?_ Death comes, riding on a pale horse, but this! _This!_ This is war against _us_, is it not, Masato? Or, do you not know? Do you not know what _he_ will do, what _he_ has done, what _he_ is doing?"

Here, Seira again laughed, but this time there was an edge of madness. As her eyes widened and gleamed and bore into her fellow 'kami', she quieted her laughter.

"_He_ is coming, _he _is come, _he_ came! _He_ who even the wind bows at his feet! _He _who dances in blood of his enemies!The one who inspires nightmares of those cold, cold eyes that see into their *damned souls! Those beautiful, golden eyes!"

As Seira continued to speak, her lips moved faster and faster.

"The sun shines down on _him_, but the moon is _his_ inheritance! The crescent moon, which sits on _his_ brow, the marks resting on _his_ cheeks! Their meaning is lost, but _he_," Seira let loose a short, high-pitched, disbelieving laugh, "_he does not care!_"

Masato, in a rare display of anything but calm, calculating control, bared his teeth in warning, but the kami hunched over on the floor ignored this. As she gasped for breath, she stood, almost falling, and spat out the words, in a whisper, as if they were poison.

"Because even _Death_ fears _him_."

A slap rang out in the Great Hall as the tall, proud man struck his fellow kami across the face and Seira crumpled to the ground. Silence fell as the question was answered. The oldest question, the first question. The one question that should never be answered.

_Who did Death fear?_

* * *

Far, far away, in a once beautiful field, there stood two men. Their features were indistinguishable in the little light the darkened sky offered, yet to anyone who ventured close, the smell of blood and fear was unmistakable. A low cry of pain was heard as one of the two collapsed to the ground. In the tall and trampled grass, there were wounded and weapons, armor and bodies, comrades who trained together, ate together and fought together.

They who had claimed to be the strongest, the fearless and the brave and they had all fallen at this one youkai's blade. They were a band of men for hire. Lords and Ladies, gods and demons, humans, young and old, the meek and bold, they all came seeking them.

Money and loyalty, a favor or two, that was the price for their services.

And they never failed.

_Why then?!_

_Why had they fallen so easily to this one's blade?!_

From trembling lips, the last one left still conscious looked up into the face of a god and forced his voice to work.

"Why?"

Blood seeping from many wounds, the youkai cough harshly, wetting his lips to ask again.

"Why did you…?"

There were so many ways to end that sentence.

_Spare us?_

_Fight us?_

_Search for us?_

_Journey to this place?_

Cold, hard eyes seemed to swirl, like molten gold, belying the absolute iciness of their stare. Silken kimonos, once white, now soaked in the blood of hundreds and a sword to match. As the sun finally peeked out from the clouds, silver hair glinted and streamed out behind him in the winter wind that chilled one to the bone.

The injured youkai knew exactly who this one was, but he wanted to know _why_.

How could he not? This man, this youkai, this… _monster_ had swept across the lands from the west. Some whispered he was a god, searching for those who had wronged him, some said he was a youkai lord on the path of supreme conquest, others spoke of a beautiful woman who had vanished and her mate who thirsted for blood and revenge. There was also one rumor, not widely known, that spoke of a gift, a gift of an immense power that was given to a golden eyed man who became _more_.

At the time he heard it, he scoff and joked how rumors started. How foolish he had been.

All rumors held truth, these more than others.

But there was one thing, one thing that the rumors never mentioned.

They said it was a _man_.

That it was a _youkai_.

This is no man.

This is an unstoppable force. This is Death, itself.

One like fire and ice and _rage_. Like the storm and the moon on an endless night. Ancient and forever. He who burns like the heart of the sun, yet even winter itself embraced him.

_This is_ _Sesshomaru_.

And even though the youkai thought to himself this monster would never answer him, that fearsome youkai's lips parted and he spoke.

"There is war and there is peace. When peace is gone, war is all that remains. There are those who sit atop the heavens and you, scum, worship them. You honor them in your songs, your traditions, your way of life," that terrifying youkai said as he swung his sword, riding its blade of the blood before sheathing it. Turning on his heel, the inu walked away.

"In your songs, tell your 'kami' that even they should fear Death. For Death is coming for them."

As the youkai watched as this man, this god, walk away and spare his life, he felt fear. True fear, the likes of which he had never felt before, crept into his soul. Information was valuable in this day and age.

Know your enemy.

This was one enemy he never wanted to know anything about.

A shaking breath escaped the blue tinted lips of the youkai and he carefully looked around him. His comrades were beginning to stir and that cold, bone-chilling wind gave one last push, before it was chased away.

The clouds finally parted, revealing the blue sky and the sun. Lifting up his hand, the youkai found he could not stop its trembling. That inu had come and the sun had hid itself behind the clouds, the clouds had darkened and he could have sworn it was winter.

What ever war _that monster_ was fighting, he wanted nothing to do with it.

He had heard of the inuyoukai from the west, Lord Sesshomaru, and everything he had heard about this man was repeated through his mind in the next instant.

_Son of Inu no Tashio._

_So powerful, so cold, so deadly._

_Keep away from him, don't cross your path with his._

_He is without mercy._

_No one crosses blades with him as an enemy and lives long._

_Run and hide if he comes looking for you, even if it is useless._

_He is so old, so young._

_No one escapes him._

_Fear him._

Everything he had heard, everything, contradicted what just happened. If Sesshomaru killed his enemies, if that inu was without mercy, than…

…why were he and his comrades still alive?

* * *

Set a top a hill, there stood a palace. A beautiful shining palace made of polished marble. Surrounding the castle, were towns and villages, farms and forests and to the north-west there was the ocean. A bustling seaport with ships sailing in and out, bringing with them spices and silks, weapons and decorative items.

This was the great city of Silver.

The city had gotten its name from the mountains to the east which were filled with silver ore. Over time, a youkai built his home there and soon others came, settled and eventually it became a village, then a town, a city and now it was a land with a ruler, a palace, soldiers and people.

With the people came artists and scholars, nobles and farmers, carpenters, blacksmiths, gardeners and tailors.

While both humans and demons lived in this city, in this land, they did not mingle. They stayed away from each other, each one either fearing or hating the other.

It was in this city, in the Palace of Silver that the wisest in the Five Lands gathered together.

* * *

In in village of Edo, there was a heaviness in the air. The sun hid itself, the birds dared not to sing and the people mourned. Gathered in the middle of the town, there stood Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, Kaede and the villagers. The farmers, the carpenters, the leaders, they were all there.

Now that Kagome was gone, Sango and Miroku had no reason to stay in Edo. They were going back to the village of Demon Slayers, to settle and rebuild. Inuyasha and Shippo were going with them.

Although the half-blood declined Miroku's invitation to come with them, Shippo started to cry, saying he would never see Inuyasha again. So the half-blood crouched down, ruffled his hair and roughly agreed to come.

This was the day of their departure.

The day the brave group, who had worked so hard over the past three years to defeat that vile abomination, left Edo to begin their new lives.

Yet, there was an obvious hole. Something that was missing. Many turned, expecting to see a smiling, oddly dressed girl of eighteen years, but she wasn't there. The usually exuberant kitsune was quiet and withdrawn.

Miroku and Inuyasha were carrying most of the supplies the people had given them in thanks, while Sango was riding on Kirara, Shippo sitting on her shoulder. In the week that Kagome had vanished from their lives as suddenly as she had entered, Sango had discovered her pregnancy. A small bit of joy to bring a brief smile to the faces of the four.

On their last day in Edo, the people of the village told them of the shrine that they built, between the Bone Eater's Well and the Tree of Ages, in the honor of the Shikon Miko.

Inuyasha gruffly told them that the first one who held the last name of Higurashi they should give the shrine to them. Kaede smiled faintly at him and said that she would tell the children stories of the Shikon no Miko.

And so, soon the village was to the backs of the monk, demon slayer, kitsune, fire cat, and half-blood. For once, there was no smiling Kagome handing out treats, no giggling of the two women, or Shippo pulling pranks on Inuyasha.

There was just silence.

Each one of them felt their hearts break, just a little bit more.

And on they walked.

Inuyasha lead, followed by Kirara carrying Sango and Shippo headed up by Miroku. It wasn't long until they reached the ruins of the Demon Slaying Village.

So life ended…

So life began…

So life continued.

* * *

**A/NOoo, which Sesshomaru was it? Hmm? Any guesses? Or maybe there is only one?! Btw, when I said only one, I meant something you probably won't understand until… a very long time. But why is that? Huh? Tell me!**

**Oh… right… I'm the one with the answers… right. Okay. Uh… Onwards!**

**You know, something I find interesting, I wrote a plotline, I mean seriously. I sat down and I wrote and I wrote and I wrote.**

**And now, I'm not even following it... like at all.**

**Darn me. Anyways!**

**Leave a review and nobody gets hurt- I mean… leave a review and I won't set off the explosives- I mean… leave a review because the fireworks are coming… or something like that. Just leave a review, okay?**

* * *

***Again, use of the word is its original definition. I'm unsure if people consider that a bad word, so I put that in there anyways. Also, chichiue it the formal use of 'Father'. Usually a higher class of people use it.***

* * *

**Happy Independence (belated) Day!**

**'Oorah!**

**On the day of, July 4, 1776 our country fought and struggled for their independence. The founding fathers, ignoring the fact that what they were doing was treason, stood up for their beliefs and decided 'no more'. And on that day 238 years ago our battle was won and we were free.**

**So, Happy 4th of July!**


	10. Chapter 10

**crazykenz: **Good reviewer, this is _Sesshomaru_ we're talking about. Scary is in the job description.

*evil laugh*

* * *

**KairaB: **Actually, there wouldn't be a second Kagome in this world either since I've previously stated that there is no Shikon no Tama. Kagome only have to this era through the use of the Jewel. I'm undecided about introducing characters that she knows, but I know of three or four that will appear. Two of them in this chapter actually.

Enjoy!

* * *

**To Reviewer Angela: **Not to worry, I couldn't forget about this story if I tried. Which I'm not so yay!

* * *

**Crescent Melody: **No. Well. I say 'no', and I mean no, but something is coming along those lines. I think. I'm not quite sure. Probably.

*nods absently*

Ish. Anyways! Thank you for reviewing!

* * *

Footsteps echoed on a cold, stone floor. Along the halls servants and visitors bowed and spoke a greeting, but they were ignored. While some who were familiar with the expressions and moods of this eccentric man they called 'lord', others were determined to rise a greeting from the man.

"My Lord! A beautiful day, is it not?" A portly man with dull black hair and equally dull eyes smiled in a sickeningly eager way as his lord approached with determined strides.

"Out of the way, this one has business to attend to," the man all but snarled at him.

Shrinking back into the wall, the portly man snapped his mouth shut. When his lord had passed, he looked up to caught the look of a servant.

"What has our lord is such a foul mood?" He exclaimed, anxiety making his soft, pale hands shake.

The servant sighed, closing his eyes as if in pain.

"The wisest of the Five Lands have gathered. From the North, South, East and the Centrals Lands, they have all gathered here. Our lord, as powerful as he is, dislikes political gatherings."

Bringing his hands dramatically to his mouth, the awkward man gasped.

"Oh, my! I cannot believe it! My, my, my! Such a dreadful thing! What is causing this?"

Shrugging his broad shoulders, the servant turned to be on his way.

"There are many changes in the Lands, in such a short time. Jealousy, envy and fear is bringing about these things," he said simply, as he left the other's company.

Not too far away, the Lord violently pushed open two massive doors both which were intricately carved with images of the crescent moon, large dogs, of the heavens above and the abyss below. Stone striking stone resonated through a lavish room, for which a large table, surrounded by chairs, was the centerpiece.

Windows lined the roof and the sun streamed in, highlighting tapestries and paintings. Charms were hung and carved into the walls, stitched into the rugs on the floor.

Every man and woman in the room looked up at the entrance of the irritated youkai. Silver hair, held high in a pony tail, golden eyes, a single stripe on each cheek. While he did not wear weapons, he himself would be able to easily cut down anything in his path. Armor was not needed as well, his clothes were enough.

Make from the web spun from a rare, northern spider youkai and weaved into cloth by a talented seamstress, they flowed majestically down to tuck neatly into polished black boots. A mass of white fur hung on one shoulder, splitting into two tails at the end immediately pointed him out be an inu, a daiyoukai.

While most of the youkai were educated and well-versed in the history of this world, there were nobles and soldiers gathered as well. All beneath the status of a daiyoukai.

He did not speak, his very presence demanded respect and everyone in the room collectively bowed their heads.

"Inu no Tashio, Toga, Lord of the Western Lands, please forgive our rudeness for taking you away from your affairs," an elderly, scholarly man, said in a paper thin, raspy voice.

"We meant no disrespect, but a grave matter has come to our attention and we acted in haste. We apologize for trespassing on your Lands," yet another intellectual droned out, as a third stepped up, no doubt to repeat their hollow apologies.

However he was cut off before he could take his first breath.

"Enough! As you said, this one was called away from his _affairs_," Inu no Tashio said in a dangerous voice, "Now explain your presence and this 'grave matter' which brought you to this one's Land."

Strolled to the table, the inuyoukai pulled out the chair at the head and sat down. Following his example, at least twenty-three youkai men and women took their own seats. Three youkai who were seated near the inu, stood, crossing their hands in a knowledgeable manner.

"Lord Toga, as you know, we three are the oldest youkai and the last pure ones of our kind. I am Atsushi of the Grey Bird Tribe."

While his tribe was called 'Grey Bird', the youkai looked nothing like a bird. He was very slight, thin as bones, with a sharpness to his features that was hidden by gray hair that hung down in currents. None could even began to guess his age and Atsushi himself had forgotten.

As Atsushi finished his introduction, another stood to take his place.

"I am Bokuseno of the Magnolia Grove."

This youkai was indeed a tree. With leaves and twigs atop his head, bark for skin he wore only a simply kimono of the deepest green. He was also a close friend to Inu no Tashio.

And so the last stood, a smile more painful than pleasant spreading over his craggy face.

"And I, Inu no Tashio, am the last of the Winds of the Seasons."

There was a slight bristle among the youkai at this one's words. In the olden days, the Winds of Seasons were valiant warriors, healers, artists and masters of music. Due to an unknown illness that swept through the Lands, they all sealed themselves into trees in order to escape the oblivion of death. That is, all, but one.

Shrouded in a cloak of many colors, that were constantly moving as wind escaped the confides, the last of the Winds of Seasons was a mystery.

He gave no name, no affiliation, yet he appeared whenever it suited him. Sometimes he stayed quiet, other times he was the only one that spoke. No one seemed to like him very much as he had a habit of pointing out the harsh truth and his loyalty were like the winds. Ever changing, ever shifting. Never in one place for long.

Yet he did hold respect as he was indeed the most knowledgeable among them. Even as the others would never admit that fact.

"If you would continue on with this 'grave matter', I would be most pleased," Toga said courteously.

Atsushi shuffled his feet as the others at the table feel silent. The Wind looked on his amusement before Bokuseno spoke.

"Ten days ago, there was an incident."

"What sort of incident?" A woman demanded.

"One that we three could not understand, nor could identify," he said, shooting the woman a look, "Seven days passed and we three decided to gather the North, South, East and Central in the Western Lands in order to discuss this issue."

Raising his brows, Toga leaned forward.

"What was this 'incident' that you could neither understand or identify?"

"I believe that I am most suitable to answer that question," Wind spoke up. Walking to the front of the room, he held his hands apart.

"As everyone knows, the Winds of Season took refuge in the trees against the oblivion of death, and they ceased to exist. Again, as everyone knows, there are many stories, legends and songs that speak of an ancient power that is either buried or hidden in these Lands."

"Yes, yes we know all that, Wind, what of it?" A richly dressed, wolf said snobbishly.

A small stirring of a breeze that brought the smell of storms and lightening ran through the room.

"If you would contain your ignorance and arrogance, I would explain," the youkai said softly as his eyes shone brightly.

Ignoring the anger that sparked in many of the youkai sitting at the end of the table, he continued.

"As we of knowledge know, many legends and stories contain truth, or at least were based on truth. Also as we know, through the generations, words change their meanings or perhaps someone did not understand a word and used another."

Pausing to spread his hands wider, Wind took a deep breath.

"My people, since long ago, had the ability to understand, to see the truth in the dark, the light in the lie. This is another reason why they took refuge in the trees, why they closed their eyes and slept, for all eternity. Or so I thought."

With a smooth, graceful move, Wind released his breath.

Many petals of sakura filled the room almost immediately and began swirling together, forming a body.

The figure of a woman in flowing robes and long hair took shape. Her feet barely touched the floor as she danced over to Wind to throw her arms around him. The entirety of the place stood to their feet, save for Toga, Bokuseno and Atsushi .

"This is one of my people, a Wind of Seasons," Wind said in a pleased tone.

"And how did this come about?" Toga asked in curiosity.

"They woke from their slumber as they were called by the power that dwells in the Land, or more accurately, the power that _is_ the Land."

There was silence as the nobles glanced at one another and the scholars scooted closer, whispering furiously.

"You mean to say, that the power, the ancient power that many believe to be buried in the land, hidden somewhere, is actually the Land itself?"

Wind nodded as the inuyoukai, who sat calmly thinking these revelations over.

"And this, this one will assume, is not the incident you were referring to?"

At his question, Bokuseno stood.

"No, my Lord, it is not. The incident, is _who_ woke the Land and _who_ did the Land accept to gift it's immense power to," the tree said simply.

"You see, only someone could have woken the Land, someone who has sacrificed much, someone who is trusted. This someone," Bokuseno continued contemplatively, "would have been unawares of what they were doing, not knowing for whom or why, merely doing a deed because _they cared_."

"Cared for what?" the inuyoukai said cuttingly.

The old tree shrugged, a tiny smile tugging his lips.

"Everyone. This person would have had to have gone through many things, received scars, mentally, emotionally and physically, yet still kept going, never changing, always loyal, always faithful. Accepted the darkness in their hearts, accepted others for who they were, accepted even when it caused them pain."

Bokuseno shook his head in wonder.

"Truly, as I was once part of this Land, I knew of it's power, of what it would cost and I thought there was none the Land would gift."

The nobles rose up from their chairs, as if to protest, to question, but they were silenced by one question.

"What power has been granted to this person?"

"Well," Atsushi said, "For one thing, this person could take away our summers, our fertile ground. Nothing would grow, our lands could become desert if they so wished it. The wind would speak of things to come, all nature would prostrate itself at their feet."

Fists pounded the table and several stood, but a strong, icy wind blew against them. Their attention immediately turned to the woman still standing near Wind.

The petals forming her shook, as if she was angry. Reaching up a see-through hand, she brushed her hair out of her face.

_"She came from so far, far away. With a heart heavy as a mountain, with a soul as pure as snow, " _the whisper rang in the ears of youkai, lighthearted and soft before it turned sad.

_"Eyes as the summer sky, hair as the darkest night. She cries for the lost, she mourns for him, the one who haunts her dreams."_

The woman leapt to sit on the shoulders of Wind, spreading her hands.

_"The children as hers, as they are ours too. The Great One teaches the fox and silver is honored in him. He who does not speak, will speak in the days to come and he will defy his heritage. She who brings happiness to her, will have what was taken returned unto her."_

As the woman of the tree finished speaking, Toga rose and approached her. The woman lifted herself from Wind's shoulders and stood before the inuyoukai. Her head lowered and sadness tinted the air.

_"You will remind her,"_ she said as petals moved caressingly over the man.

"Remind her of what?"

The inuyoukai allowed his jyaki to collect at his feet, an incentive for the woman to answer, and also warning to the others to be silent.

_"Of fire and ice and rage. Of the moon on an endless night. Of the boy at the tree. Of the man in her dreams. You will remind her of what she was taken from."_

Ignoring the murmurs beginning to increase in volume, Toga peered into the face of the tree's woman as his eyes grew cold.

"What was she taken from?"

The woman lowered her head, sinking down to the ground as if in great pain.

_"That proud man who bared his soul to win her heart. That wounded boy who found acceptance in the unlikeliest places. The heart-broken woman who healed and found another. The cursed man who was saved and given more. The orphan who gained a mother and family. There are many our Lady was taken from."_

"Is she your master?"

_"If she wished, but she does not. She claims herself our protector. She walks by our side. She asks, we give. She will lack for nothing. We are her guides, to her will we show the way,"_ she said intently.

"Who is she?" Toga asked, more of a demand than a question, although respectfully.

Standing to her feet and backing up, the woman motioned with her hands, bringing the wind to curl around them. Placing it up to her ear, she then held it out.

_"Can you not hear? You of such great strength?"_

Bokuseno stepped forward.

"I can hear it," he whispered as if not to disrupt his hearing.

"As do I," Wind said.

Listening carefully, the daiyoukai was able to hear a woman singing. Furrowing his brow, he stepped closer and the words became clearer. Surprise flooded his face, before it returned to a calm and composed mask.

"My father once told me, the hand of a demon defends. My mother once told me, the hand of a mortal nurtures," he spoke, leading the words a current of power with his smooth, baritone voice.

The woman nodded happily.

Toga took a step backwards an unreadable expression on his face.

"She is not-"

_"She is not youkai."_

With those words, the woman vanished as her petals scattered, leaving stunned silence in her wake.

Mentally heaving a sigh, Toga internally flinched at the uproar from the outraged nobles and the angry soldiers. His broad shoulders slumped imperceptibly as he resisted the urge to find a tree to hide in.

"Silence!"

A voice as thunder rumbled through the room, and all eyes shifted to a youkai who had managed to find a shadow to sit in.

Standing up, several youkai tensed as he made his way to the table. At least 7 ft. tall, menacing, red eyes glaring out from thick, coal black hair pulled high into a tail that reached his lower back. A ruby set in silver rested against tanned skin as it hung on his forehead, drawing attention away from the four scars that lined the left side of his handsome face.

Carefully setting down his large, calloused hands he glanced over the youkai briefly. Nodding once to Toga, he spoke in a deep voice.

"If you wish to complain that it wasn't ones such as yourselves that received this _gift_, leave. If you wish to search for this woman for your own benefit, leave. If you wish," he said raising his voice a little louder, "to argue among yourselves, then leave! My lord has important things to do and you are delaying him."

Straightening up, he nodded roughly, walking over to the doors. Pulling them easily open, he motioned at Toga to go.

"Hey! Who are you to speak to us nobles like that? I want to know what we are going to do about this problem! This woman, this _human_ woman! We all know what those _humans_ are like!"

The wolf who had spoken earlier was determined to make his voice heard, but he quickly shut his mouth when he met the stare of the red-eyed youkai.

"Oh, Byakuya? He is the Head General and the War Advisor of the West. In other words," Toga said, warning in his tone, "he is second only to this one."

Presenting the room with his back, he stopped only to throw over his shoulder.

"Perhaps you should ask someone to explain to you, if you don't understand, what the words 'pure soul' and 'heavy heart' means, _Lord_ Haruto."

Bokuseno couldn't help but chuckle under his breath as the arrogant lord's mouth gapped open.

* * *

It was late afternoon when Ryota and Hairi came back to the camp. Hairi was smiling ear to ear and her mate held a much softer expression than when Kagome had first met him. As Hairi excitedly showed him around their home, Keiko bounced around pointing out which spot was someone's favorite place to sit.

Even though they didn't have chairs or any walls, the trees provided them with shade. Before Kagome had come into their lives, Gin had stole any necessities they needed, such as the mats and the futons they slept on. Since he only stole from wealthy houses that could replace them easily, they were of high quality.

Since there were only two, Keiko shared with Kagome as Seiki shared with Gin. These were the times that the miko missed that scheming monk and his predictions of 'dark clouds over this fine mansion'. Especially with the state of the children's clothes. She really needed to buy them new ones, somehow.

"Kagome-sama?"

"Yes, Hairi?"

The woman promptly threw her arms around the startled woman, hugging her tightly.

"Thank you so very much!"

Returning the hug, Kagome smiled.

"You're so very welcome, Hairi."

Pulling back, the woman stepped back and Ryota approached. The bat bowed elegantly.

"Thank you, Kagome-san. I apologize for my behavior."

Waving her hand, the miko spoke in understanding.

"It's alright. You thought they were dead and I would have done the same in your position. And as I said before, you are welcome to stay here."

Before either could reply, Kagome tensed. Reaching out for a nearby tree, she placed both hands on it's bark.

_They reek of bloodlust._

_Hatred._

_Anger._

_We will turn them away for they are not fit for this place._

Swinging around, Kagome sought Gin, who in turn nodded in determination at her. They both stood.

"Ryota, Hairi, if you have plans to leave, please delay them until morning."

"What's wrong, Kagome-sama?"

Casting a reassuring smile at Hairi, she quickly moved to the edge of the clearing.

"Unwanted visitors. They'll not come near this place, but I want to speak with them."

Scarcely had she taken a step when a firm hand grabbed her arm. Looking up into the face of Ryota, he spoke quietly.

"The youkai you are familiar with are not like these humans. They are stronger and more terrifying, but these humans simply wish for bloodshed. Youkai have honor," he whispered in a fierce voice ignoring the low growl from Gin at his nearness to the miko.

Placing a steady hand on the bat's, she took a step back, breaking his hold.

"Humans are like youkai. Some have honor, some do not. Both sides hate and fear, wishing for the death of the other. I am a miko and even as you don't know what that is, I am a bridge. I am a bridge to the humans and the demons, just as your son is and just as these children are."

Blue eyes were steady as they gazed at the stunned bat. She straightened, throwing her shoulders back, reaching for her bow and quiver. Sparing a comforting word to a worried Keiko, she told Seiko to watch after her.

"Hairi, Ryota, please stay here and watch after them. Don't worry, I'll be fine. Gin, let's go."

They left quickly, arriving at the place they found Hairi in a short minute.

"The trees talk to me now. They told me that they can hide my jyaki by blending it into their own," Gin explained in answer to Kagome's question.

"They also taught me and Seiko how to move really fast so they it looks like we're disappearing from view. Seiko doesn't like to stay on the ground, something I think is odd since he's half snake, so he's always in a tree or something," he said as he skidded to stop, nose in the air. Moving his lips, he mouthed, his next words.

"Over there."

Nodding, Kagome notched an arrow to her bow. Taking a deep, steady breath, she stepped into the darkened clearing, barely able to make out faces in the dim sunlight.

"Who are you and what is your purpose in this forest?"

Thirteen pairs of eyes shot to stare that the oddly dressed woman wielding a weapon. She stood like a warrior, head held high, shoulders squared and relaxed. Gripping their own axes, staffs and bows, one stepped forward.

"Are you human or youkai?!"

He shouted, raising his axe in a threatening gesture.

"I am human, I am also the protector of this place. What is your purpose here?"

Although they lowered their weapons slightly, they still regarded her with suspicion.

"We've come to find a woman of our village. She ran in here, hiding from a youkai that raped her," the man who was obviously the leader shouted back.

Gritting her teeth, Kagome raising her bow, pulling back the arrow.

"Tell me, why is it you speak lies in this place? The woman who ran into these woods with her child was fleeing from the _humans_ that sought her harm. The youkai who followed was her husband."

There was a moment of quiet as the men exchanged glances. One of them began to speak, but Kagome interrupted him.

"When I found her, her stomach was bruised and cut. As if someone had thrown her to the floor, repeatedly kicking her. When she finally stood and ran, someone took a knife and cut her in an attempt to kill her."

The whispers of disbelief and the confusion caused Kagome's anger to ignite.

"You scum! What is wrong with you? Leave this place! You are not welcome!"

Taking large steps, the headman ran forward, screaming.

"You have no right, woman! Die!"

Releasing her arrow in a blaze of holy light, she vaguely noticed the treetops parting to allow a ray of sunshine to hit her. The wind blew gently, making her hair stream out behind her. The men of the village quickly scrambled back.

"I am the protector of this forest! I am a miko, I am a pure one! Leave this forest, _now_!"

Those in the rear, in fear of this woman who wielded arrow of light, turned and ran. The others soon followed, but the headman paused to scream curses at her before departing.

Still angry, Kagome huffed and stomped away. Passing Gin, who was staring at her in awe, she marched all the way to camp, a furious expression on her face.

On seeing the miko's bad mood as she approached the camp, Keiko darted over.

"Onee-chan?"

Staring at the adorable panther child whose ears were twitching (adorably so), Kagome lunged for her, glomping the girl. Petting her hair, she snuggled the girl closely.

"Keiko-chan, you're such a precious girl. There's only one like you in the whole wide world, you know."

It didn't matter that she couldn't see the half-blood's face, she knew that the panther was happy. Scooping up the tiny girl, she moved to Seiko who was reclining on a very low branch. With her other arm, she hugged the startled boy.

"And you, Seiko, there's none as special and unique as you. You with your beautiful eyes."

Kagome was slightly surprise at his reaction. Instead of holding still as he normally would, his scale coated arms returned her hug and he nodded slowly, smiling into her shoulder.

Putting his mouth to her ear, she could feel him as he mouthed two words.

"_Thank you._"

Pulling back, the miko smiled dazzlingly before turning to Ryota.

"Well, do you wish to stay?"

The bat bowed.

"Kagome-san, while we are thankful for the offer, I have my own to return to. I'm sure we will meet again."

Reaching into his sleeve, the youkai pulled out a small bag.

"Please take this. It's not much, but it should buy some new clothes."

Walking over, Ryota took Kagome's hand, setting the leather bad gently in her palm before closing her fingers around it.

"There are many villages surrounding this forest. There is the one Hairi came from, Hono, but there is also Mizu, Sora, and Yama."

Kagome quirked a smile.

"Flame, water, sky and mountain?"

The youkai laughed quietly.

"Yes."

Holding his hand out for his mate, Ryota shook his wings out as he glanced at the sun that was sitting a top the trees.

"I wish you prosperity and long life," they both said solemnly as they looked from Gin to Seiko, Keiko to Kagome. Lifting his mate and son into his arms, the bat launched himself into the air.

"Bye! We hope to see you again!"

All four waved in farewell, lowering their arms when Hairi and Ryota faded from view.

"Kagome, what did that youkai give you?"

Gin asked suspiciously.

Spinning around Kagome triumphantly held up the bag.

"This is money for which to buy new clothes with."

Gin cocked his head.

"Couldn't you have just asked the trees?"

"Asked the trees?"

The fox nodded.

Kagome blinked several times.

"I never thought of that. I mean, they've already given us a lot. Is it okay to ask for more?"  
A strong wind blew, gentle and insistent. Grabbing on to Keiko's hand, with Gin at her shoulder and Seiko in front, Kagome shut her eyes. The trees rustled and the leaves broke from their branches. Then, as suddenly as it came, it died down in a whisper.

_"Open your eyes, child."_

Doing as she was told, Kagome opened her eyes. And gasped.

The trees had moved back, enlarging the clearing. But what made her gasp in surprise was what was occupying the clearing.

So many leaves and petals that stood, in human form, bowing in respect, all holding some kind of bundle.

_"Lady, do you not know what has been gifted to you?"_

Tears rolled down the miko's cheeks and her knees weakened.

_"Do you not know that all you need to is ask? The birds of the air want for nothing, do you count yourself lower than them?"_

Keiko fixed wonder filled eyes to the miko's own and her white ears swiveled in answer to all the sounds.

_"This Land has seen all that you have done. What you have sacrificed, what you have lost, we have seen it all. Truly, we did not expect anyone to receive our gift."_

Gin stepped forward, his apprehension gone at the sight of his mentors and teachers, even Seiko seemed content in their presence.

"What gift have you given me?" Kagome asked, her voice shaking.

_"We give you what you need, what you desire. Ask for food, ask for clothes, ask for gold and silver and these things we will give you."_

Perking up her ears, Keiko bowed, not phased in the least by Kagome's speechlessness.

"May I request a haori and hakumas made from youkai?"

One of the people in the clear raised his head, grabbing his bundle as he did so and proceeded to lay it at the feet of the delighted child. When he made as if to fade back into the crowd, she stopped him. Carefully and reverently opening the cloth that was of a leaf, she 'ooo'ed and 'aahh'ed at what she found.

Nestled inside was a matched set of ice blue clothes with white snowflakes and flowers decorating the edges of long sleeves. Lifting her brown eyes to the man of leaves, she pressed her forehead to the ground in thanks.

When Keiko rose, she turned to Kagome as tears ran down both female's cheeks. The miko sank to the ground as she was overwhelmed by her emotions.

Gin stepped forward next, following as the panther did and bowing to show his respect.

"May I request the cloth spun from the northern spiders in it's natural color?"

There was a swirl of the wind and a woman made from small white petals held out fabric of the purest white. Gin took this carefully, also bowing to her. She simply smiled and vanished.

When he let the bounds fall, he inhaled quickly. These were the more fitted hakumas of nobility with a sleeveless top. The fox made an odd sound in the back of his throat before he went to stand next to Keiko.

Seiko was next. Instead of asking, he wondered from tree to tree, looking intently at each bundle in each man or woman's arms. Finally he stopped. Glancing back at the half-bloods and miko who were watching him, the shy boy faced the woman he had halted in front of. Squaring his thin shoulders, he bowed and held his hands out. A soft laugh was heard, almost like a wind chime before the thick, forest green silk was deposited in his small hands.

Seiko moved rather quickly to Kagome, pressing himself against her side as a smile crossed his face. This was just a simple haori and hakuma, but its color was vivid green, matched only by the snake's yellow eyes. A small sash, gray in color, was patterned with scales.

_"Lady, do you now see? In the little time they have know you, these children have learned so much. Their lives have changed. Even though these are gifts we would freely give, it is with respect that you ask for them."_

Wiping her eyes and nose, Kagome sniffled.

"Then, if you are to give me anything I ask, I would request something that I can buy items with."

_"You ask nothing for yourself? Lady, if you do not ask, we will give it to you regardless."_

Two came forth, laying a large bundle at her feet, lifting their heads to gaze to the awed miko. When she opened them, she tried to smile through her tears.

There was blankets and pillows, rope and thick heavy cloth. There was a bag, like her backpack, knives and a wooden cylinder made for carrying water.

There was two sets of a miko's attire, but with less fabric and longer sleeves, much like the ones for Keiko. Instead of the traditional white and red, the top was a light sapphire while the bottom a darker hue. The other was in an emerald green. And set a top these thing was a bag bulging at the seams.

_"Lady, you carry your sorrow buried deep in your heart. You suffer, yet you do not dwell on these things. You took in these children and already they are a part of you. What is yours, we will protect. What is yours, we will gift."_

Standing to her feet on unsteady legs, Kagome lunged for the nearest tree, pressing her fingers into the bark.

"Thank you," she whispered, "_Thank you_."

_"We are honored by you, Lady. Even as you did not know of the gift, you still desired to form a village where youkai and mortal could live in peace. We will spread the word to our brothers and sisters, our mothers and fathers, our sons and daughter, telling them to come."_

The voice of the Land, the Wind and the Trees never wavered, never faltered as Gin threw back his head and laughed. Keiko took to dancing with Seiko as they weaved through the tree people.

* * *

In the lands far to the north-west, an old tree looked up from his balcony, past the city of Silver, above the forests and to the rapidly darkening sky.

"Toga, tell me, where is that son of yours?"

Even as Bokuseno did not have the senses of a daiyoukai, he still caught the sound of displeasure from his old friend.

"My son, huh? The day he turned two-hundred, he left this Palace. He didn't return when informed of his mother's death, something I thought he was sure too," the inuyoukai said almost absently.

"What did he say?"

Scrunching up his face, the inu crossed his arms.

"Keh, that pup spoke of war and peace. That when the peace is gone, war is all that is left. Come to think of it, I got word recently from an old friend that that boy of mine fought that famous group that goes around doing anything? You know, the one that doesn't have a name?"

Nodding as he pondered, Bokuseno turned to face Toga.

"Why would he kill them all? Did they do something that offended him?"

Rolling his gold eyes, Toga looked skeptical.

"Actually, he left them all alive. Not one severed limb, nor broken bone. He defeated them, rendered them unconscious, spoke to the leader and left."

Rubbing his head thoughtfully, he old tree eased himself on a sitting stool.

"Toga, you know as well as I do, your son is a force to be reckoned with. Everything he does has a purpose, yet it seemed random at the time. Why, since that pup started talking, he would say the strangest things."

"Not exactly the strangest things, just the same thing said many different ways," Toga defended.

"War and peace. When one is gone, the other is all that remains."

Toga grumbled to himself, folding his clawed hands into his sleeves.

Old friends sat in silence for a moment longer, before Bokuseno spoke.

"Perhaps your son inherited your quirks, but in a different manner."

The inu actually looked offended as he glared at the tree.

"What quirks?"

"For one, that human princess you've been sneaking off to visit," he remarked dryly, chuckling as his friend ignored him and in a blink of an eye was out on the balcony. Jumping an impressive distance to a nearby tree, Inu no Tashio, Lord of the West and daiyoukai generally feared by all, stuck his tongue out.

"For one, that isn't a quirk," he argued, "I happen to like humans. And I don't sneak."

Before the old tree could respond, the inu vanished into the night.

Laughing to himself, Bokuseno decided to head to bed.

* * *

**A/N Wow. I mean seriously. I have never written this long of a chapter in one day before!**

**High five for me!**

**Anyways, some people may be getting ideas in their clever little heads. Feel free to share them with moi.**

**So, that's enough for this peach from the north (who writes) and I've got to be going!**

**Until next time!**

***bows dramatically***

**Drop some reviews like some raindrops falling on my head… Or one day these boots are gonna walk all over you. My blue suede boots.**

**Kudos to people who know what I'm talking about!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Guest: **First of all, if you noticed Sesshōmaru was 400 years in the original world, and Sesshōmaru in the new world is around 200. This means that Inuyasha has not been born yet, thus Toga is still alive. As for his mother's death, I didn't like her so I killed her off. As for updating, I'm having a bit of writer's block…

Sorry!

* * *

**To Guest Reviewer, Snowbird: **Well… although your guess is kinda close, no they are not going to merge into one. Ish. While I am having a bit of a writer's block, I will try to update ASAP.  
As for Sesshōmaru's suffering… it makes me cry every time I write it. Which is why I avoid do so like the plague.  
Thank you for reviewing!

* * *

**To Guest Reviewer: **Well XD to you too!

* * *

**Juila N SnowMiko: **Yup! Absolutely had to, there was no other way.

*grin*

* * *

**DarkenedRequiem: **While I do apologize for the hurts, I'm afraid I can't apologize for the feels… But no worries! There are many more to come, both happy and sad and those moments that make you stand up (or sit straighter) and go, "YES! HAH! BRILLIANT!"

Thank you for reviewing, I should be updating sometime this week… err month.

* * *

**crazykenz: **Yes, it is posted on Dokuga, but best Kagome portrayal? Uh… I'm not sure if I should be astonished or delighted.

*shrugs happily*

I guess I'll be both.

*laughs*

Thank you! I mean seriously! Wow… Do you really think this story is that good?

* * *

**Avarianna:**Why thank you! I most certainly will have happy writings!

* * *

**To Guest Reviewer, Natalie: ***teary eyes* Really? I mean, really really? Gosh, I don't know what to say…

*bows grandly*

Thank you!

I should update sometime next week.

* * *

**CrescentMelody: **Well, I suppose you could say it is a parallel world, but it's also set in the past (notice Inu no Tashio is still alive). Which means, I get to have a _ball!_

* * *

**To Guest Reviewer, TDANIEL: **Nah, there's so much more interesting things to do! My mind is just teeming with ideas! I myself can't even be sure of where this fiction will lead. Thank you for reviewing!

* * *

**Kimori Takahashi: **Still deciding… totally hit a writer's block. It's like, there's sooo many things to do, but none of them are right. So sitting here… trying to find the right one...

* * *

**KariaB: ***bows* To be honest, I'm rather excited as well!

*rubs hands together gleefully*

My! So may things to do, timing to set and bombs to drop! So many things to do and it's only midnight! Ladies and gentlemen, this is (will be) a very big day!

* * *

It was late at night when Kagome unfurled herself from Keiko's grip. Sitting up, she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, yawning as she did so. Carefully walking over the newly enlarged clearing to kneel at the stream, she stopped abruptly in her act of reaching with her cupped hands for a drink.

_"Lady, is there something wrong?"_

At the still voice the was carried in the wind that gently caressed her cheek, Kagome smiled.

"No," she whispered, "Everything is just fine."

Glancing behind her, the smile widened. Seiko was sleeping in his tree, while Gin was curled up in the roots below.

In the short time she had known them, they were already so precious to her. Seiko still held the habit of keeping to himself, separate from the others, but he was rapidly coming out of his shell. The way his eyes crinkled and his fangs would peek out from his mouth when he was happy or amused was adorable. Several times she had caught a glimpse of him out of the corner of her eye, opening his mouth as if to speak.

Gin, instead of being the one to sacrifice and protect the others, he could now freely come and go as he liked, without worrying about the dangers. His personality had revealed the more mischievous nature of his heritage, instead of the serious attitude Kagome had noticed he displayed often. His heritage brought up several questions as he had claimed to be both a silver and a red kitsune.

As for Keiko, it seemed as the days went by, the little panther built up more energy and the will to play. She was always bouncing, running after things that caught her attention. The child was constantly moving. Despite her feline characteristics, Keiko did not prefer to lounge around in the sun, as most cats would. But she did purr when her hair was stroked or brushed.

_"They have grow, have they not, Lady?"_

Starting from her thoughts, Kagome nodded.

"Yes. So much in so little time."

The voice took on a solemn tone as a stillness forced the wind to slow.

_"Time touches everything. From the birds in the air, to the trees in this forest. From the daiyoukai walking the lands, to the human child wailing in the night."_

There was a pause, as if they did not want to continue their speech. Hesitating, debating to keep quiet, or to speak. In the silence, Kagome spoke.

"Yet Time does not bound me like others."

Lifting her eyes, the miko looked to the still darkened sky.

_"Do you know about the affects of Time on you?"_

"No," she whispered.

A soft sound, as if a sigh, could be heard lightly.

_"While time is a possessive thing, it's hold on you is weak. Taken from the time you were born, you changed the time you were sent, thus changing the future you once lived."_

The winds began to pick up as if in anger, as a roll of thunder faintly echoed in the night. The trees spoke harshly, the creaking sound of branches shifting was followed by the flapping of wings as the bird took flight.

_"Those false kami then ripped you from the time you were to have stayed, sending you here. Time no longer confines you, but as it does everything living thing, it still effects you."_

Kagome laughed quietly.

"And here I was worrying about leaving the children behind, about what would happen to the village if I died," she said almost sadly, "How long do you think I will live?"

_"Perhaps as long as you wish to defy Time. Perhaps, if you wish to live long, your life will stretch out, unendingly. If you wish to die, wish to disappear from this world, Time will grasp you firmly in it's hold."_

A sudden thought occurred to Kagome and she straightened.

"How did you know I came from a different time?"

The leaves shook, amusement evident in the voice.

_"Lady, the well was connected to the Land and the Land told us it's stories. Everything you have done, everything you have said, we know it all."_

The miko sighed tiredly.

"It's sad, as you offer me all I could ever want and all I need do is ask, yet there is one thing even the gods could not give me."

_"What is that, Lady?"_

The winds inquired solemnly.

"They can't give me back my Sesshōmaru," Kagome whispered in a hoarse tone.

_"No, they cannot,"_ the trees agreed_, "But, they have given you children to look after, a purpose and a part of life to look forward to."_

At these words, the miko from the future of another world nodded silently before determinedly returning back to the fox, the snake and the panther.

* * *

When Bokuseno woke at first light, as was his habit, he was highly amused to see his old friend on the verge of sneaking in. There very thing he had insisted he didn't do the night before.

Toga held a small smile on his face. His hands weren't visible as they were stuffed into his long white sleeves. His hair was left down, unusual since the birth of his son due to the startling resemblance.

"Did you have a pleasant time, old friend?"

Shooting the chuckling youkai a half-hearted glare, the inu fell back against the wall, resting his hand on his swords as he did so.

"Even as this one does not see why this pertains to you, this Toga did indeed have a pleasant time," he said haughtily.

"With a human?" Bokuseno asked, curiosity evident in his brown eyes.

"With a human," the youkai parroted.

"And what does this human," the tree probed, "possess that the demoness of these lands lack?"

Heaving a sigh, Toga propped his head on his hand, his gorgeous golden orbs turning serious.

"Perhaps it is the way she smiles at me," he said almost absently, "Or maybe it's the way she dances in the sunlight."

Easing out of his bed, Bokuseno approached Inu no Taisho, questions evident in his gaze. When he spoke, it was in an authoritive voice that demanded answers.

"Toga, this human woman, you are very aware of the fact that if you establish any kind of relationship with her, her life will be placed in danger."

When the lord still didn't answer, the youkai mentally sighed.

"Youkai hate the humans. They think them the insects beneath our boots. Those with keener senses avoid them due to the conglomeration of smells that emanate from their bodies. Tell me, why is this one _human_ different than-"

"Izayoi."

Leafy eyebrows raised. A smirk curved Toga's mouth, displaying pointed fangs.

"Her name is Izayoi and she is like no one I've ever seen. And besides," he added, cutting a sharp look to Bokuseno, "since when did you dislike humans?"

Holding up his hands peaceably, said youkai quickly corrected his friend's presumption.

"I hold no prejudice against humanity. While I do find them to be uneducated, blind, deaf and generally unlikeable, that does not mean I dislike humans."

"Keh!"

At Toga's scoff, the tree simply shrugged and turned, making his way towards the door.

"Honestly, old friend, haven't you learned by now that even as you strive for the benefit of others, there will always be those who work against you?"

The inu did not bother to dignify that question with an answer, but this was also due to the fact that a very pretty young demoness opened the door.

"My lord?"

"Yes, what is it?" he asked, standing from his spot on the floor, straightening his clothes as he did so.

Bowing respectfully, she spoke hesitantly.

"Your son has returned, Lord."

Sure enough, at the timid maid's words were followed by an immensely powerful, burning cold jyaki. As the servant woman left, Toga adopted a look, the very image of confusion and exhaustion.

"Honestly, that pup! I don't know what to do with him anymore! He's only a couple decades past 200 years and I suspect he'll be asking for a fight soon," he grumbled, "Keh! Constantly on about war and peace, he wields his power effortlessly, he gained perfect control when he was only 80 years!"

Barely stopping for a breath, he continued.

"Not to mention the jyaki he has gathered is enough to match mine! And it's easy to say I am one of the strongest in these lands! It wouldn't be a stretch to say _the_ strongest!"

"Calm yourself, friend," Bokuseno spoke in a patient tone.

The inu snorted, strolling out of the room without a backwards glance.

"Sometimes, I wonder about that pup!"

"As does everyone who has met him," the tree remarked dryly.

"Oi! I heard that!" Toga called back, annoyance coating his words.

A moment passed in silence before Bokuseno spoke again.

"I imagine he's too afraid to actually ask his own son about his concerns," he mused.

The sudden burst of a blazing jyaki turned his attention to the door where Toga was staring murderously at him.

A haze fell over the tree's face and the appearance of an old and weary youkai was magnified.

"Oh? Don't mind me I'm just…" Bokuseno trailed off as he waved his hand absently.

He didn't have to be looking to know the old inu had rolled his eyes, rather dramatically too, before going out to greet his son.

As the great lord traveled down the long hallways and corridors leading to the front courtyard where his son was…waiting…he found himself thinking on the reason behind the return of his son.

He didn't have much time to do so, unfortunately, being a daiyoukai as he was and gifted with exceptional speed and strength. Upon rounding the corner and glimpsing his blood for the first time in a several decades, he inwardly cringed, although he kept walking closer as he took in the view.

Dressed in white silks with red decorating the edges, armor held in place by a yellow sash which also held a sword. The smooth, fluffy fur of his mokomoko that trailed down to his feet. A harsh jyaki, burning cold and freezing heat, was tightly reigned in as was his scent. Silver hair and hard gold eyes, a crescent moon and twin strips gracing his skin.

Although his son stood whole and well, the look composed entirely of the promise of death and a wintery stare was set firmly on the inu's face. As always, his scent was carefully reigned in, as was his immense jyaki.

"Sesshōmaru," Toga greeted him.

"Chichiue."

There was only a slight nod of acknowledgement as Sesshōmaru spoke in a deep baritone. Toga could feel his own face stiffening and his shoulders squaring.

"For what reason have you returned to your ancestral lands?"

The youkai's eyes closed as he strolled forward.

"This Sesshōmaru was unaware he needed a reason," he said as he brushed the side of his father's clothes faintly when he walked past.

Stopping just behind Toga, he spoke with a slight edge to his words as he glanced over his shoulder.

"This one is also unaware of the purpose for one such as you to seek out a human female. Did you, perhaps, need a reason for that?"

Toga did not move, but his jyaki began to seep out from his form. The sun, just peeking over the mountains, was covered by clouds as a darkness suddenly fell over the two youkai. The wind gave a mighty gust, then died down, as if to watch the confrontation between the Inu no Taisho, the daiyoukai of the west held in awe and fear by the rest of their kind, and his son, Sesshōmaru, also daiyoukai in his own right.

"Do you wish to challenge this one, _pup_?"

At the low menacing quality of his father's voice, Sesshōmaru turned his gaze to the palace before him.

"Chichiue, do you know why this one walks these Lands? Why this one speaks unceasingly of war and peace?"

Father and son stood in silence. Both possessing iron wills, beautiful silver hair and gorgeous gold eyes. Both much more alike than either could guess.

"No, those things are a mystery to this one," Toga said quietly. Pivoting, the inu set his stare on his tall and proud son.

"And this mystery leads you to assumptions and conclusions that are incorrect. Do not pretend to understand this one," he bit back harshly.

To which he father laughed mockingly as his fangs slid from his mouth in anger.

"Pretend to understand you? Since you were nursing from your mother, I did not know your thoughts, your goals. What your unwavering purpose in this life was. I still do not!"

Although the inu was not roaring, his voice low and controlled, fire burned with the weight of his emotions that he tried to impart to his stoic son.

"But, if you wish to enlighten me, I would listen," he continued, the anger gone from his deep and smooth voice as the clouds slid back to reveal the rising sun.

Sesshōmaru did not say anything, simply continued on his way until he came to the high walls of the royal family's gardens.

"Even as one would tell another what is plain as day in their minds, understanding is not as easy to come by," he remarked.

"I said I would listen. I never said I could understand," Toga countered, "But you are my son. My firstborn. It causes me pain that you hide yourself from me."

Sesshōmaru swung around, taking a large step as he did so, that he was face to face with his father.

For an instant, Toga could have sworn Sesshōmaru's face actually relaxed and a smile cross his lips.

"As much as this one is, as much as this one knows, he still is grateful for the council of his father."

Toga scoffed, folding his arms as he did so.

"Keh! It's natural," he spoke proudly, the tension easing between the two.

"Although, are you sure you have no desire to challenge your old man in a fight?" Toga asked speculatively as he stared suspiciously at Sesshōmaru's now emotionless face.

"There is no reason to war against one's allies," he said monotonously, as he resumed his course to the palace. With his back displayed to his father, he missed the twitch of the old inu's eye, but he did hear the words he mumbled.

"Keh, there he goes again! I swear, that has to be from his mother's side of the family!"

As Toga walked by the side of Sesshōmaru and shortly entered the palace, neither noticed the winds that swirled and swept over the yards before gusting strongly through the surrounding towns.

* * *

**A/N Ah, I sorry readers! I beg forgiveness! Especially to those who are in Fanfiction and read 'Of Mikos Ayakashi and Demons'! I was going to update on Wednesday (both of them on the 16th [which might have been two weeks ago] {maybe three, actually} ), but I wasn't home all day long (had to leave around 7 o'clock in the morning) and I tried to write, I really did, but I hit this _really _high wall of writer's block. I'm sorry! But, to offer more excuses, I just had a birthday! Yay! Also, almost died from a tornado (which was on the same day, actually).**

**Anyways!**

**Since I have very, _very_ little to work with on Toga's character, other than his serious moments, I get to imagine most of his relaxed personality. Well, it's not that hard, just add a dash of Inuyasha and a sprinkle of Sesshōmaru and mix in the personality of a great warrior and charismatic leader!**

**And so, please leave reviews! I survive off of them for _weeks! _**

**Until next time!**

***waves***


End file.
